Et si personne n'était mort en réalité
by mary-evans-potter
Summary: Il les aime tellement, seulement... ils le croient tous morts. Que vatil se passer lorsqu'il va réapparaître ? Laissez des reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Par un temps orageux, le 31 Octobre 1984, James Potter et sa femme Lily Evans, célèbres aurors du ministère de la magie, dormaient paisiblement dans leurs gigantesque demeure sur Godric's Hollow. Lily fut subitement levé de son lit par des pleurs d'enfants. Cet enfant c'était Harry Potter leur premier enfant. Elle se rendit au berceau du nouveau-né pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Rassuré dans les bras de sa mère il n'avait plus aucune raison de tous ces pleurs.

-Chuuuut Harry tout va bien. Elle disait cela tout en essayant de se rassurer elle-même de ses paroles.

Il eut un silence et … BANG ! elle fit un saut , mais ce n'était que le tonnerre et les éclairs.

Elle recommença de nouveau :

-Chuuuut Harry ce n'était que le tonnerre tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire je suis là.

James vint se placer près d'elle :

-James, tu t'es fait réveiller par ce coup de tonnerre ?

-Moui, mais tu trembles Lil's es-tu sur que tout va bien ?

-J'ai peur mon ange, Peter le gardien du secret je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée , tu sais il est facilement influençable et préfère rester du côté des plus forts pour sa sécurité, c'est pour sa qu'il se tenait avec vous.

-Peut-être, mais Peter est mon ami et je suis persuadé qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-D'accord si tu le dis.

Il l'embrassa pour la rassurer et elle lui retourna son baiser.

-Vient te recoucher Lily on n'en reparlera demain d'accord ? Maintenant il se fait tard.

-Laisse-moi 5 petites min. pour rassurer encore Harry et je m'en viens.

À ce moment là, il eut une grande lumière verte qui entoura la maison au grand complet.

Aveuglée par cette lumière tout ce qu'elle entendit fut Lily prend ta baguette et prépare-toi à t'en aller immédiatement avec Harry. C'est lui !

-JAAAMES ! Le sort vite !

-Inquiète-toi pas pour moi mais fuit vite, Je t'aimerai toujours Lily.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser James tout seul mais elle n'avait pas le choix .

La pauvre prit donc Son bébé dans ses bras ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de son époux et son balai et partie par la fenêtre sans regarder en arrière. Elle fila droit vers Poudlard elle devait avertir le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui se passait chez elle.

Elle fut arrivée bien moins vite que ce qu'elle pensait, immédiatement elle alla dans le bureau directoriale.

FIN … ET C'EST COMMENT ? S.V.P JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! peu importe votre commentaire .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 : Un nouveau Mangemort

Lily mais que fais tu dans mon bureau à cette heure si tardive ?

C'est… James, Voldemort est venu chez moi et je me suis enfuie.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Dumbledore ne prit même pas le temps de penser à quoi faire qu'il était déjà partit de son bureau en soulevant Lily derrière lui pour l'amener droit à l'infirmerie et par la suite se rendre chez les Potter.

Mais c'est Mlle Evans ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière de l'école.

Pas le temps de vous expliquer s'empressa de dire le directeur et il disparut en touchant un oreiller d'un des nombreux lits qu'il venait d'en faire un portoloin qui le mena chez les Potter, il devait absolument être le premier arrivé.

Nonnn James, c'était un Sirius furieux et déchaîné qu'on voyait qui pleurait sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

Sirius non ne pleur pas mais aide-moi plutôt à sortir son corps de la maison avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Nous devons l'amener à Ste-Mangouste !

Oui Sirius, si cela peut te rassurer.

Ils sortirent donc le cadavre de la maison. Le bruit avait attiré les voisins et plusieurs paniquaient en voyant la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la maison des 2 aurors les plus jeunes du ministère.

Professeur, je n'ai pas trouvé Lily ni Harry dans la demeure où sont-ils ?

Lily est venue me rejoindre Sirius ne t'en fais pas avec cela veux-tu ?

Ils vont très bien tous les 2?

Oui très bien.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que Lily n'est pas là en ce moment ?

Elle est restée à Poudlard, elle est à l'infirmerie elle a perdu connaissance en arrivant dans mon bureau.

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Sirius transplana immédiatement vers Poudlard mais fut arrêté par les barres à l'entrée de l'école. Il donna donc le mot de passe et put enfin passer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il croisa la maison d'Hagrid où brûlait un bon feu dans sa cheminée.

Mais n'y prêta pas attention et se hâta de se rendre le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie pour voir comment se tenait la femme de son meilleur ami.

Malheureusement pour lui il tomba nez a nez avec son ancienne directrice de maison.

Mr. Black mais que faites vous ici ? Par pitié, faites moins de bruit vous allez réveiller tous les élèves.

C'est Lily elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle à perdue conscience, James, James est mort par la main du seigneur des ténèbres.

Par merlin, non c'est impossible.

Ne me dites pas que c'est impossible si je vous le dis !

D'accord, D'accord Mr.

Mais vite dépêchons nous.

À peine avait-elle dit cela que lui était déjà repartie en courant vers les escaliers menant à Lily.

C'est un Sirius tout essoufflé qu'on vit rentré dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

Merlin c'est quoi tout ce vacarme !

Ah c'est vous Mr. Black, mais ce n'est pas le moment mais si vous voulez vous pouvez rester avec le petit mais je vous prierais de vous en aller de mon infirmerie je travaille en ce moment.

JE ME FOUS QUE VOUS TRAVAILLEZ OU NON ! JE VEUX JUSTE LA VOIR ET M'OCCUPER DU PETIT, JE VIENDS JUSTE DE VOIR MON MEILLEUR AMI MORT DONC SI JE SERAIS VOUS JE ME TASSERAIS DE MON CHEMIN AVANT QUE J'UTILISE LA MANIÈRE FORTE. En disant cela Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Mme Pomfresh et la menaçait avec.

D'accord d'accord monsieur Black mais calmez-vous.

Sirius vit que Harry dormait paisiblement dans un berceau qu'on avait fait apparaître juste pour lui. Il ne s'en préoccupa donc pas pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il alla voir un lit où seul les rideaux étaient fermés.

En entrant il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant son amie toute blême comme si elle était morte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?

Avec toutes les émotions vécues aujourd'hui, elle est tombée dans le coma.

Quoi ? Elle est dans le coma ?

Oh mais rassurez-vous ce ne sera qu'un coma que de quelques jours maximum.

Ouais elle est mieux.

En entendant les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volée ils se précipitèrent tous les 2 voir qui était entré.

C'était Remus Lupin un autre maraudeur, ami de James, Sirius et Peter qui venait d'entrer tout essoufflé comme Sirius l'était y a 2 min.

Je viens de voir Dumbledore chez James. Oh Merlin Sirius je suis désolé, et il alla serrer Sirius dans ses bras.

Je m'y suis précipité immédiatement que j'ai su et il y avait toute la brigade policière qui entourait la maison. Demain, il faut absolument être là pour éloigner les journalistes de la gazette du sorcier. James à été emporter à Ste-Mangouste comme tu le voulais et vont tout faire pour qu'il reprenne vie, mais je ne veux pas te décevoir Sirius mais il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de survie…

Ce n'est pas grave qu'ils essaient !

D'accord demain on se présentera.

Dans la grande salle octogonale, on entendait un sifflement et un autre sifflement qui répondait au premier.

C'est à ce moment que James Potter ouvrit les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Tu es maintenant entre mes mains sale petit Potter !

Voldemort ! Mais comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Tu oses prononcer mon nom !

Oui j'ose, tu ne me fais pas peur Jedusor!

Ah ah ah tu pensais me rabaisser en nommant ce nom de famille que je hais tant !

Mais avant de te faire souffrir, ou de te tuer puisque j'en rêve enfin exterminer tous les Potter dans ton genre, des sangs purs qui ne veulent pas venir de mon côté.

JAMAIS JE NE VOUS SUIVREZ VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN LACHE QUI N'OSE PAS AFFRONTER SES PEURS ET ENVOIE COMBATRE SES PANTINS !

SUFFIT !

Décidément James avait touché un point sensible à son pire ennemi.

Ferme là si tu veux revoir un jour ta femme et ton fils qui m'ont malencontreusement échapper. Et qui vont se protéger chez ce cher Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je veux les revoir ?

Tes petits camarades et ta Sang de Bourbe te pensent tous morts, ils ont vus ton corps avec ta baguette personne ne peut douter sur le fait que tu es mort avada kedavrer.

Tu as donc le choix, soit tu restes de mon bord étant un Mangemort ou bien je te tue.

Je te laisse donc 45 secondes pour y penser, mais tu devras être prêt.

Dans les pensées de James :

Si je deviens Mangemort je pourrais me faire capturer par les aurors dès la première attaque, et là-bas travaillent Lily, Sirius et Remus ils vont pouvoir me sortir de là . Mais il reste que je risque Azkaban pour L'avoir suivi et en plus je n'ai plus de baguette il va donc falloir que je travaille sur la magie ancienne. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester en vie. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre lâche !

Alors qu'as-tu pris comme décision ? Lui dit Voldemort

Mangemort content ?

Oui très, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître devant lui un masque blanc auquel les Mangemorts sont tant habitués de le porter pendant les combats pour ne pas se faire reconnaître ainsi qu'une grande robe noir.

Et moi qui me disais que c'était finis avec les robes ! Ben non hein tonton Voldie veut continuer à frustrer le pauvre Jamesie. Pensa James

Allez enfile sa vite et je vais aller te montrer ton dortoir, et non tu ne pourras JAMAIS quitter ce manoir.

Il l'enfila et suivit rapidement le Lord.

Ton dortoir se trouve ici.

Il quitta immédiatement James sous prétexte qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

James alla se coucher sur son lit et prit son médaillon qu'il portait toujours avec lui. Il contenait une photo de sa femme et son fils.

Oh ma pauvre Lily, qu'est-je fais maintenant je suis rendue contre toi ! Je t'aime tellement, tellement.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il s'endormit en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Harry.


	3. Toute belle chose à une fin

**CHAPITRE 2: **1 enfant pas beau à voir.

Expelliarmus ! Allez-vous en d'ici vous n'avez rien à faire ici , c'était Sirius qui lançait des sort de base contre les journalistes qu'il voyait.

Sirius calme toi et précise plus la personne dont tu vises ça fait 2 fois que je suis touché.

Ah désolé Lunard c'est que je suis tellement frustré qu'ils viennent se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas surtout quand tout cela concerne mon meilleur ami et sa famille.

C'est correct. Mais fais attention ou je te mords pendant ton sommeil.

Ah ah ah très drôle mais je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour faire dégager ces foutus journalistes qui ne veulent rien comprendre. Et que Cornedrue est à l'hôpital et qu'il est peut-être mort. Je te jure que si jamais je revois cette tête de rat je le tue et je suis serious.

Sirius tu n'es pas serious.

Bien sûr t'as pas bien vu comment je m'appelle: Sirius je suis donc serious.

Cette bonne vieille blague de Poudlard dont toi et James pouvait vous estinnez pendant tant de minutes qui paraissaient ne jamais finir.

Tu disais vouloir tuer Queudver mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Remus que tu peux être stupide des fois ! C'était LUI le gardien du secret et il les a trahis il LUI a dit où ils habitaient. Et maintenant Lily va devoir trouver une autre demeure et tout recommencer parce que LUI ce qu'il veut c'est anéantir toute trace de Potter, mais je ne laisserai jamais toucher à un seul cheveux de Harry tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué.

Quoi ? Ce petit rat à osé faire ça à James et Lily, on l'a protégé à l'école et maintenant c'est comme cela qu'il nous remercie. J'en reviens pas.

Ben revient à la réalité parce qu'il y a d'autres journalistes qui s'en vienne.

STUPÉFIX, le sort puissamment sorti de la baguette de Remus alla toucher tout le monde sauf Sirius.

Wow ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis si on allait voir comment vont Lily et Harry aujourd'hui il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Harry, Mme Pomfresh ne supportera pas ses pleurs bien longtemps.

T'as bien raison Sirius.

Ils transplanèrent donc devant les grilles du château et en donnant le mot de passe au cadenas ils purent rentrer dans l'enceinte.

Plusieurs élèves qui n'étaient pas en cours les dévisageait en se demandant qu'est-ce que 2 aurors venaient faire à Poudlard.

On n'a pas assez de ce vieux schnouk à la noix qui protège notre école il faut en plus qu'il y ait 2 aurors qui viennent et voilà plus de liberté , s'exclama un élève de 5eme année de Serpentard.

En récompense de cet acte, il reçut le regard le plus noir jamais reçu de la part de Sirius.

Plusieurs murmuraient sur leur passage, ou bien les regardant avec étonnement et même admiration.

Sirius, Lupin, mes vieil amis! C'était Peter McMillan un élève de griffondor de 7eme année qui venait vers eux.

Salut Peter comment ça va ?

Bien vous ?

Heu … (en un regard échangé entre eux ils décidèrent de ne rien dire) très bien.

Que venez-vous faire ici ?

On vient parler de trucs du ministère avec Dumbledore.

Ah je vois, et bien au revoir et bonne fin de journée.

Merci et toi aussi.

Ah ce qu'il peut être ennuyant et toujours la, « Les maraudeurs mes bons amis » C'est bizarre nous on l'a jamais traité comme un ami pourtant. Chuchota Sirius une fois que McMillan était partie vers les serres.

Alors nous on y va oui ou non à l'infirmerie ?

Oui, allons-y, Remus je te suis.

Pendant ce temps, James, dans sa chambre se pratiquait à faire des sorts de bases sans baguette comme le sort d'accio qu'il maîtrisait assez bien pour le moment. Mais les techniques de combat sans baguette il les avait passés de justesse à son examen pour devenir auror. Maintenant il était un Mangemort et son but était : s'en sortir vivant ayant comme but revoir Lily et Harry un jour.

Toc toc toc. Entrez

Mr Potter

Lucius comme je suis heureux de te revoir après tant de temps. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette en ce moment j'en profiterais pour te tuer en ce moment même.

Continu de parler sans agir c'est ce que tu fais de mieux n'est-ce pas ? Avec un sourire narquois pendu au bout des lèvres.

Bon, finissons-en avec tout ce blabla et dis-moi quel est l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le maître à une mission pour toi.

Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée IL ne dira rien sauf en la personne concernée je suis donc venue te chercher.

Comme c'est gentil de ta part.

Plus vite Potter, finis de jacasser !

Ooulà Malefoy se fait méchant … comme j'ai peur.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait maintenant un nouveau Malefoy dans la famille, comme c'est mignon. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne te ressemble pas quelle honte j'aurais.

Ferme-là ou bien je m'arrange pour qu'on tue le tien.

Oh mais n'espère rien puisque tu n'y arrivera pas.

Aaaahh Malefoy se recroquevilla sur lui-même après avoir reçu un Doloris par télépathie de la part de ce cher Lord.

_Alors Lucius tu t'en viens oui ou non !_

_Oui maître j'arrive._

_C'est bien, c'est bien je t'attends. _

Alors comme ça Voldie s'amuse avec ses joujoux ?

Ne l'appelle pas par son nom !

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort

Suffit !

James venait sûrement de faire un bond de 10 cm tellement il avait eu peur.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un Lord Voldemort impatient et furieux parce qu'on avait mal exécuté son ordre.

DOLORIS et le sort alla droit vers Malefoy qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Gigotant dans tous les sens il souffrait vraiment.

Lord Voldemort mais que me vaut cette belle surprise ?

Je viens t'annoncer que dorénavant tu vas avoir quelque chose à faire à la place de rester sur ton lit à te tourner les pouces.

Si vous n'étiez pas aussi répugnant je crois que je vous serrerais dans mes bras.

N'essayer même pas.

FINITE INCATATEM, le maléfice jeté sur le mangemort arrêta aussitôt et il en profita pour déguerpir le plus vite possible après s'être excusé de son comportement auprès de son maître.

Ça c'est quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais.

De quoi tu parles Potter ?

M'excusez auprès de vous voyons vous ne méritez aucun traitement de faveur. Mais continuez donc ce que vous êtes venus me dire. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire dorénavant ?

Avec une de mes mangemortes, j'ai mis au monde une petite fille mais je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper donc tu seras son père.

James devint blanc comme un drap en pensant qu'il va devoir élever la fille de son pire ennemi par obligation quand ce qu'il voudrait ce serait élevé SON ENFANT celui de lui et Lily.

Que se passe-t-il Potter?

Qui est cette mangemorte avec qui je vais devoir élever cette chose (en faisant une grimace).

Émeraude Guerin. Je crois que vous vous connaissez assez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devint encore plus blanc que précédemment. Émeraude était l'amie de Lily jusqu'à temps qu'on ait plus de nouvelles tout d'un coup d'elle.

Émeraude ? Avec vous ? J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de coup après être sortie avec Peter, mais une face de serpent! Yark

Faites attention à ce que vous dites.

C'est sur ces mots que le seigneur partit.

Toc toc toc, entrez !

Bonjour Mme Pomfresh.

Mr black et Lupin, mais que se passe-t-il ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de cogner avant d'entrer.

Nous voulions que vous nous laissiez entrer justement, répondit Lupin sans gêne.

Ah je vois, elle est là et elle s'est réveillée il y a à peine 45 min. vous arrivez à temps.

Merci

Sirius se rendit immédiatement vers son lit et alla serrer Lily dans ses bras, tandis que Remus alla voir comment le petit allait.

Bonjour Lily, dit Sirius avec un sourire très forcé.

Bonjour, as-tu des nouvelles de James lui demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ?

Non Lil's mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

D'accord, répondit-elle en reniflant.

Remus entra dans les rideaux avec un petit qui faisait des ga-ga et des ba ba avec un sourire en voyant sa maman réveillée. Comme il avait hâte de pouvoir aller mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de sa pauvre mère.

Mon cœur ! Comme je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et que tout est normal pour toi !

Elle alla le serrer contre son sein comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Ils entendirent les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur un Dumbledore à la mine fatiguée et déconfite.

Professeur ? dit Sirius d'un ton incertain en voyant comment se tenait son ancien directeur tout échevelé.

Je reviens de Ste-Mangouste dit-il.

Il baissa sa tête d'un air navré en faisant bouger sa tête de gauche à droite.

NONNNN ! C'est impossible Nonnn il doit vivre qu'est-ce que je fais moi sans lui ?

James non! S'exclama Lily en pleurant sur l'épaule de son fils qui n'y comprenait rien mais se rendait compte que sa mère était triste.

Oh Merlin Lil's on est là nous d'accord dit Remus en allant réconforter Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sirius incapable de réagir immédiatement, alla s'asseoir, réfléchir à tout cela. La mort de James le meilleur ami qu'il n'a jamais eue.

FIN ! COMMENT VOUS TROUVEZ CA ? REVIEWS SVP. Peut-être que vous vous dites pas le temps ou bien une autre personne le fera à ma place mais faites le SVP c'est super important si je veux progresser !

Merci beaucoup à Crème de Moshi pour ses encouragements.


	4. Léa

**CHAPITRE 3 : **

-Bonjour Émeraude, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver de SON côté.

-Je t'attendais. Je te présente Léa ma fille ainsi que SA fille.

Elle lui pointa du doigt un bébé qui dormait paisiblement en n'ayant point de toutes des méchancetés dont son père pouvait faire preuve.

Il alla la voir, en cet instant il eut de la pitié pour ce pauvre petit bambin qui n'a pas choisi sa destiné mais quelqu'un l'a déjà tracé pour elle.

Elle sera mangemorte et sûrement une des plus fidèles du Lord.

La mère lui pointa une chaise l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Émeraude, pourquoi as-tu choisi cette destinée plutôt qu'une autre ?

-La vie James, IL m'offrait une vie où je serais sûr d'être protégé et d'avoir un toit. Si je serais resté du bon côté, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Toi, il t'a gardé en vie parce qu'il avait besoin de toi, tu es très puissant James.

-As-tu déjà pensé à t'enfuir ?

-Oui souvent au début, mais j'ai repoussée cette idée. IL m'aurait fait retrouvé et tuée. -Tout cela ne m'aurait servit à rien.

-Ouais j'avoue.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment SON enfant ?

-Oui j'en suis presque sûre.

-Presque ?

-Je vais le savoir lorsqu'elle grandira et qu'elle aura des cheveux sur son pauvre petit crâne.

-Je vois.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ou c'est tout ?

-IL m'a dit qu'il voulait que j'élève avec toi votre enfant, t'es-tu d'accord avec cela?

-O.k mais j'espère pour toi que t'es un bon père.

-Veux-tu que j'emménage avec toi ? Comme ca si jamais y arrive quoi que ce soit je serai là.

-Oui stp.

-Ok je vais chercher mes choses et je reviens.

-Ok

En retournant vers sa chambre, il croisa pleins de mangemorts qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître étant donné qu'ils avaient tous leurs masques.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Lily de t'avoir à te le dire ainsi, mais le personnel de Ste-Mangouste on fait leur gros possible pour réanimer James. Dumbledore essayait de convaincre Lily.

-Lilou tu ne dois pas t'abattre sur ton sort, pense à Harry dans tout cela, il a BESOIN de toi tu es vital à ses yeux. Lui dit Lunard.

-Merci Remus mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider ni de devenir folle.

-Va plutôt t'occuper de Sirius – Remus regarda derrière son épaule ce que Sirius pouvait bien avoir lorsqu'elle lui disait cela – il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

-Tu es sur de ne plus avoir besoin de moi ? Si jamais, tu le dis je suis juste à côté avec sirius.

-Oui, va !

Il s'arrêta devant Sirius, il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait CE maraudeur pleurer. Sirius le briseur de cœurs, Sirius le sans-cœur (souvent appelé ainsi).

Il alla le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforté comme il venait de le faire auparavant avec Lily.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça Patmol.

-Que je ne m'en fasse pas ! Mais Cornedrue est MORT Lunard !

MORT M-O-R-T, tu ne réagis donc pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? C'était un des nôtres.

-Oui mais si personne n'est là pour gérer la situation qui le fera ? Toi ? Non tu n'es pas en état de le faire et crois-moi je suis autant bouleversé que toi.

Il eut un grand silence dans l'infirmerie dont personne n'osait briser. Sauf la seule personne qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait pourquoi son parrain et tonton Remus étaient entrain de se disputer et pourquoi sa maman pleurait abondamment. On entendit les pleurs d'un enfant qui voulait que tout s'arrête, qui voulait retourner chez soi. Pauvre Harry. Plus jamais il ne reverra son papa, plus jamais ….

Sirius décidé, alla rejoindre son filleul et le prit dans ses bras tout en le berçant et en lui chantant une jolie comptine qui était supposé le rassuré.

FIN ! je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui vont vouloir m'assassiner à cause de la longueur de ce chapitre et à quel point il est médiocre mais je vous promets d'autres chapitres plus longs et plus intéressants … promis .

REVIEWSS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !


	5. Un anniversaire mouvementé

CHAPITRE 4 : Un anniversaire mouvementé

C'était un 31 Juillet. À la maison Potter, il y avait une grande fête, les balcons étaient ornés de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Sur les trottoirs on y voyait des confettis, il y avait des lumières accrochés partout pour que la fête que se continue facilement. C'était la fête d'Harry.

-C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie s'exclamait sans arrêt Harry à Sirius. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont ici.

Et c'était vrai, il n'y avait aucun membre du ministère, seulement des amis à Harry – qui sont moldus -. Harry a dû leur mentir concernant sa magie mais il leur à dit qu'il n'irait pas à la même école qu'eux mais dans un couvent et il reviendrait pour noël et les vacances d'été. Harry adorait cette journée , la veille il venait d'apprendre son inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard des mains même de Dumbledore. Quelques heures plutôt, il s'était rendu au chemin de traverse pour acheter les nombreuses choses dont il avait besoin.

FLASH BACK :

_-Viens Harry nous allons faire faire ton uniforme dont tu vas avoir besoin. Lui dit sa mère dans la foule en lui prenant la main pour ne pas qu'il se perd. _

_-Vite Harry ! Je t'ai expliquée la situation il faut faire le tout très vite si l'on ne veut pas se faire repérer._

_-Tu ne m'as pas expliquée pourquoi nous somme recherchés ! _

_-Quand tu étais petit à 2 ans, le seigneur des ténèbres- le même qui à tuée ton père – est venu te chercher et je ne sais pourquoi, en te lançant le sortilège de mort il est retombé sur sa cible. _

_-ah à cause de cela ?_

_-Oui mais faisons vite, tu es recherché par ses serviteurs._

_On entendit un bruit de clochette à l'intérieur de la boutique, il y avait 2 têtes blondes qui en sortaient, ils avaient un air fier et se sentaient plus important que quiconque._

_-Qui c'est sa mam ? _

_-Eux ce sont les Malefoy, ce sont des sangs purs et fiers de l'être, éloigne-toi d'eux. _

_Ils entrèrent dans la boutique une fois s'être assuré que les Malefoy étaient plus loin. _

_Il eut le même son de clochette._

_La salle étaient vaste et très propre, on y voyait plusieurs machines à coudre en train de tricoter ou coudre des uniformes quelconque pour des élèves. _

_-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? _

_-Oui mon fils a besoin de3 robes de sorciers en cuir contenant deux poches, une pour mettre sa baguette et l'autre personnelle. Il a besoin aussi de 6 capes 4 saisons attachables avec ceci – elle lui donna le médaillon de la famille, 2 baguettes s'entrecroisant avec un P au centre-. Des gants de cuirs de peau de dragon si possible, et je crois que ce sera tout._

_Elle fit tourner Harry sur lui-même, pour prendre les mesures. _

_-Le tout sera prêt dans 1h. _

_- C'est bien cela nous laisse le temps de faire d'autres achats, Merci beaucoup et à tout à l'heure. _

_Un tintement de cloche résonna comme quoi ils sortaient de la boutique. _

_Ils étaient à présent sur le chemin de travers qui était très achalandé aujourd'hui. _

_-Harry nous devons aller chez Gringotts et après nous irons acheter ta baguette. _

_- o.k. tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte. _

_- Oh oui je le sais, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ces temps-ci. _

_-Dépêche-toi, à l'intérieur. _

_Ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce remplie de gobelins qui travaillaient sur de hauts bureaux._

_Elle alla voir un gobelin sans client :_

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis avec mon fils Harry Potter – en entendant ce nom le gobelin se pencha vers Harry pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien Harry Potter avec sa cicatrice si légendaire en forme d'éclair sur son front- et nous voudrions retirer de l'argent de mon compte. _

_- numéro de compte ?_

_-567._

_-Suivez-moi. _

_Ils le suivirent et embarquèrent dans un tramway au fond des grottes sous-terraines._

_-Case 567, c'est ici. _

_Il débarqua du tramway et s'avança vers une porte de plus de 3 mètres et la débarra. _

_En ouvrant la porte, Harry poussa un WAOUAH d'excitation._

_-Maman c'est à nous tout ça ? _

_- Heu… et bien oui mon chéri, ton père était très riche. _

_-Je vois ça. _

_-Arrêtez de parler et prenez, je perds du temps!_

_- Oui, oui un instant dit-elle en fourrant sa main dans une petite pile et en ressortant un grand nombre de gallions. _

_Harry qui était resté stupéfait face à la fortune de sa famille se réveilla quand le gobelin le menaça de le garder là et de partir sans lui. _

_En sortant de la banque…_

_-Alors maman on va l'acheter cette baguette ? _

_-Oui, oui du calme mon trésor. Si je me souviens bien Ollivander se trouve à notre gauche à environ 2 min de marche._

_-D'accord, dans ce cas marchons rapidement._

_-Oui, oui_

_En entrant chez Ollivander, Harry s'étouffa presque immédiatement. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle poussiéreuse remplie de boites rectangulaires qui devaient sûrement être les baguettes. _

_-Harry pendant que tu vas choisir ta baguette, moi je vais aller acheter les volumes que tu vas avoir besoin. Je serai là dans 10 min. _

_-O.k. _

_-Allo il y a quelqu'un ? _

_-James ?_

_-Oui , Émeraude ?_

_- Aujourd'hui j'ai pleins de trucs à faire pourrais-tu aller acheter le matériel scolaire de Léa avec elle ?_

_- James réfléchissant rapidement vit une lumière s'éclairer dans sa tête… heu oui _

_- Parfait._

_- Léa ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu viens au chemin de traverse avec moi acheter tes articles scolaire ?_

_- Oui je m'en viens ce ne sera pas bien long. _

_- O.k. mais fais vite je ne veux pas y aller quand se sera abondant._

_-Je suis prête ._

_-T'as fais vite._

_- Alors on y va comment ?_

_- Par la poudre de cheminette on va se promener de cheminées en cheminées pour ne pas que l'on nous retrace. _

_Ils prirent de la poudre et crièrent, Chemin des traverses. Ils atterrirent dans une boutique de magie noire et aussitôt ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique où l'on pouvait acheter nos articles. _

_- Léa donne-moi ta liste s.t.p. _

_Il vit qu'elle avait besoin de livre d'enchantement, de potions et de métamorphose il les prit donc tous. Des plumes, de l'encre et bla bla bla. _

_Il alla payer en ayant un panier à moitié plein. _

_Il se retourna en sentant un regard fixé sur lui. Ce qu'il vit lui ôta les mots de la bouche comme s'il était pétrifié. Il voyait Lily, SA Lily. _

_-James, James ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

_Il s'assura que Léa était occupée._

_- Oui ? Qui m'a appelé – en sachant qui c'était il avait trop bien reconnue cette douce et amicale voix - ?_

_- James, mais tu. Tu es mort ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Lily, nous en reparlerons une autre fois, elle est là et si elle voit que je te parle elle ira le dire à son père et qui me tuera. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais une autre fois. _

_Elle ne savait vraiment pas répondre à ça il venait tout simplement de quitter la boutique. _

_Lily essaya de se convaincre que s'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas mort, il avait été enterré elle l'avait vue lui ainsi que sa baguette. Elle venait tout simplement de rêver. _

_Elle se dépêcha d'aller à la caisse et de rejoindre son fils chez Ollivander. _

_- Oui qui est-ce ? Se déplaçait sur un tabouret un vieil homme dont le visage était pleins de rides et les cheveux étaient tout blancs dépeignés. _

_- Je me nomme Harry Potter. _

_- Oui, bien sûr je vous reconnais. C'est comme si c'était hier … Je vendais 2 baguettes, une à ta mère et l'autre à ton père. Quelle triste tragédie. _

_Harry sut qu'il parlait de son père. _

_Il alla fouiller dans tout le bordel une boite et lui porta à la main. _

_-Essayez celle-là._

_Harry la secoua d'un geste mais fit tomber une étagère remplie de baguettes. _

_- Désolé !_

_- Ce n'est rien ça arrive tout le temps, c'est preuve que ce n'est pas la baguette qu'il vous faut. _

_Il alla chercher une nouvelle boite et en sortit une nouvelle complètement différente qui était brune très foncé contrairement à la première qui était couleur or._

_Harry fit de même mais cette fois un vase brisa. _

_- Oh par Merlin redonnez-moi là immédiatement !_

_Harry ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois il lui rendit._

_Ollivander alla en chercher une nouvelle et Harry l'entendit chuchoter : _

_-mmm très curieux, oui sûrement que celle-ci pourrait être la bonne._

_Il lui tendit et tout à coup une grande chaleur de pouvoir envahit son maître._

_- Curieux, très curieux, oui Mr. Cette baguette est faite pour vous. Ah mais on dirait votre mère qui arrive en courant._

_- Harry !_

_- Oui ?répondit Harry en étant totalement concentré sur sa baguette. _

_- Vite nous rentrons et ne jase pas. Tenez Mr Ollivander lui dit Lily en lui tendant une petite somme de gallions et gardez le reste. Puis-je utilisé votre cheminée ?_

_- Oui,oui bien sûr sans problème._

_- Merci _

_Elle prit de la poudre et s'écria Godric's Hollow demeure Black. Ils se perdirent dans un tourbillon de toutes les couleurs. Pour atterrir dans le salon des Black au pied de Sirius qui fit un terrible bond en voyant Harry atterrir couché à ses pieds. _

_- Bonjour, leur dit Sirius, mais que se passe-t-il pour que vous débarquiez chez moi _

_ainsi ?_

_- Bonjour, lui dit Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée._

_Lily s'était couchée sur un des divans et regardait à présent les flammes dans le feu et elle était très blême on aurait pu dire qu'elle aurait perdu connaissance._

_- Maman, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Harry rentre chez toi je vais m'occuper de ta mère veux-tu ?_

_- D'accord mais si dans 5 min. elle est pas rentrée je viens la chercher compris ? _

_- Oui mais arrête de la surprotégé je suis la._

_Pendant qu'il disait cela Harry venait de disparaître dans un tourbillon vert et or au creux de la cheminée de Patmol. _

_- La terre appelle James. _

_- Hen.. Heu oui ?_

_- Ça fait 5 min. que je t'attends et toi t'es toujours dans la lune ! lui dit Léa d'un air boudeur._

_- Désolé _

_- Ça va, mais on va l'acheter cette baguette, oui ou non ?_

_- Oui mais moi pendant que tu iras chez Ollivander moi j'irai à l'animalerie je crois que tu as besoin d'un animal de compagnie n'est-ce pas en lui faisant un sourire en coin . _

- _Oh merci James !_

_-Allez va. _

_Il rentra dans la boutique d'en face qui n'était autre que l'animalerie. _

_- J'adore ton pelage bel animal en flattant une chouette des neiges. _

_Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, il décida donc de l'acheter ainsi qu'une chouette au pelage noir et des points blancs qui était très belle aussi. _

_Il envoya immédiatement la chouette à un certain point avec un message disant :_

_Tu ne m'as jamais connu, mais cette chouette je te l'offre. _

_Anonyme_

_Harry tranquillement assis dans un divan de sa noble demeure écoutait une chanson des Bizzar sister's. _

_Quand il entendit quelque chose cogner contre une fenêtre il se dépêcha d'aller voir ce que c'était. Il vit une jolie chouette des neiges portant un message à son bec._

_Il ouvrit le message : _

_Tu ne m'as jamais connu, mais cette chouette je te l'offre. _

_Anonyme_

_- Quoi ? Cette belle chouette juste pour moi ? Toi tu restes ici pendant que je vais chercher ma mère et mon parrain. Lui ordonna Harry._

_Il alla cogner à la porte de Sirius qui lui ouvrit._

_- Ah tiens tu as décidé d'être enfin civilisé ?_

_- AH AH AH je suis mort de rire ! En lui faisant une grimace. _

_- Finis de rire, j'ai absolument besoin que vous veniez tous les deux dit Harry -en pointant aussi sa mère du doigt – au manoir. _

_-Mais que se passe-t-il Harry, s'inquiéta sa mère en voyant l'empressement de son fils. _

_- Vous verrez à la maison. Mais dépêchez-vous à la fin. _

_Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à la maison comme s'il y avait le feu._

_- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'exclama Sirius ?_

_- J'ai reçu un cadeau de fête assez spécial._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandèrent en duo les 2 adultes._

_Il leur montra son hibou. _

_- Wow ! Comme elle est belle cette chouette ! S'exclama Sirius _

_- Qui t'a envoyé ça Harry ? Demanda Lily qui venait de prendre un ton assez sévère et inquiet à la fois._

_- Je ne sais pas trop, regarde ça. _

_Il lui montra la lettre qui était accompagné de l'animal._

_- Par Merlin ! S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs._

_- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous savez de qui ça provient ? Demanda un Harry très curieux._

_Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire._

_- Non, nous ne savons pas de qui cela peut provenir Harry. Lui assura Sirius._

_- D'accord, mais vous sembliez blême en voyant la lettre. En tout cas, est-ce que je peux garder la chouette, elle est tellement belle Sil vous plait !_

_-Bien sur mon trésor je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un danger quelconque._

_- HOURRA ! _

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Oui, il avait vraiment passé une journée d'enfer, mémorable à tout jamais , tant d'émotions il avait vécu en quelque heures.

- Harry vient ouvrir tes cadeaux. Vint le voir Remus Lupin un bon ami de ses parents.

- Oui, oncle Remus.

- Alors Harry, passé une bonne journée ? Tu as enfin ta baguette ! Quel est la plume à l'intérieur de ta baguette ?

- Oui , je pense que c'est une plume de phoenix.

- Ah oui ? Le phoenix est un oiseau vraiment merveilleux tu sais ?

Mais il fut interrompu par un des amis moldus à Harry qui venait de le pousser dans sa gigantesque piscine.

- William ! Tu vas me le payer ! S'exclama Harry

- Houlà j'ai peur …

- Tu ferais mieux dit-il en sortant péniblement de sa piscine sous le regard très amusé des invités et de Sirius qui riait aux éclats.

Toujours aussi immature ce Sirius, pensa le Survivant. Il oublia vite l'incident et se dépêcha de se rendre à la table et développer ses cadeaux.

- Remus c'est quoi au juste? -en pointant une boule qui contenait un nuage rouge –

- Heu… je t'expliquerai plus tard en fixant les amis du fêté qui regardait étrangement son présent.

-Ah je vois.

Il reçut tout pleins de cadeaux plus étranges les uns que les autres et qui soient étaient d'origine moldue ou sorcière mais peu l'importait tant il était heureux en ce moment.

FIN ! REVIEWS !111! JE VEUX SAVOIR COMMENT VOUS TROUVEZ-CELA ! soyez francs c'est avec nos erreurs qu'on s'améliore.


	6. Une rentrée mouvementée

CHAPITRE 5 : UNE RENTRÉE MOUVEMENTÉE

- Debout ! Le petit déjeuné est servi.

- Ahhh s'exclama un petit garçon confortablement couché dans son douillet lit.

- Allez dépêche-toi! s'exclama la mère de celui-ci

- Ouais min. je descends.

- Ok je vais te préparer de belles grosses crêpes, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée.

- Merci Mam.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle alla lui préparer de belles grosses crêpes fait instantanément grâce à la magie.

Harry descendit 2 min. plus tard.

- Mmmh j'adore cette odeur – en reniflant sa crêpe -. Ah Bonjour Sirius.

- Allez mange si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Tu dois prendre le Poudlard express à 10h 30 parce qu'il part à 11h et il est exactement 9h 45. Il faut que tu fasses ta valise et n'oublie pas ta chouette Hedwige si tu veux nous écrire.

- Oui maman, t'inquiète pas. Répondit un Sirius qui avait le fou rire

- Ne te moque pas de moi, je ne verrai pas mon fils d'ici Noël c'est normal non ?

- Oui j'imagine, répondit Harry.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Envoya Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine par la cheminée.

- Bonjour Lunard, s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Alors Harry t'as hâte de commencer l'école ? Demanda Lupin avide de savoir.

- oui mais en même temps j'ai peur , je ne connais personne là-bas et …

- Fais-toi en pas avec sa dès la première journée tu vas te faire des amis, c'est innée chez toi t'es un fils de maraudeur. Lui dit Sirius pour ne pas qu'il s'en fasse.

- Ouais t'as raison.

- Harry va faire ta valise.

- Ok maman.

Une fois rendu dans sa grande chambre, il alla près de la première armoire qu'il vu et fourra tout dans sa valise, par la suite, il s'assura que plus rien ne restait, qu'il avait tout son matériel scolaire. Il redescendit donc en bas avec Hedwige et sa grosse valise brune contenant l'insigne de Poudlard, un serpent, un griffon, un blaireau ainsi qu'un aigle.

- Ah ce que j'ai hâte de commencer les potions ça m'a vraiment l'air intéressant. S'exclama Harry en rentrant dans le salon où tout le monde était rendu.

- QUOI ! Mais t'es dingue Harry! Ça va pas la tête ! Tu fais de la fièvre ?

- Wow Sirius relaxe, et non je ne fais pas de la fièvre j'ai juste hâte d'aller à mon premier cours de potions si tu veux je te dirai mon avis en t'envoyant un hibou ça te va ? Dit le concerné.

- Heu.. Ouais. Hey Remus tu te souviens de Rogue ? Ce petit bollé des potions.

- Ah oui bien sur que je m'en souviens, mais je crois qu'il est l'heure Harry.

Ils regardèrent tous l'horloge grand-mère dans le salon et virent qu'il était 10h 20.

- Oui Harry, c'est une chance que nous habitions à 5 rues de la gare.

- Ouais.

Ils quittèrent la maison et se rendirent en automobile (pour ne pas attirer les regards moldus sur un adolescent transportant une énorme malle ainsi qu'une chouette des neiges.)

- Bon on est arrivé. Lui dit Lily.

- Maintenant il faut se rendre à l'entrée 9 ¾. Leur dit Harry qui trouvait cela très stupide étant donné qu'il était impossible que ce plateau existe.

- Oui Harry, suis-nous lui conseilla Lunard.

- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent entre les rangées 9 et 10, et Remus entra le premier entre les 2 piliers, suivi de Harry qui était tout étonné par cela, suivi d'un petit garçon roux dont il ignorait l'existence et Lily et Sirius vinrent après le rouquin.

- Wow, ce qu'il est beau le train. S'exclama Harry émerveillé.

- Oui, je crois que c'est l'heure des adieux, lui dit Lily.

- Je t'aime très fort et je t'écrirai tout le temps tu vas me manquer mon garçon et Harry vit quelques larmes frôler les belles joues rousselé de sa mère.

- Maman toi aussi tu vas me manquer et je te répondrai chaque fois que j'en aurai le temps Promis.

- Vous aussi vous allez me manquez dit-il à l'intention de Patmol et Lunard.

- Vite Harry, dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas manquer le train. Lui conseilla Sirius.

- Oui au revoir et à bientôt.

Il entra dans le majestueux train et s'assit confortablement sur un des sièges en cuir rouge et attendit que le chariot à bonbons passe comme lui avait dit de faire Sirius. Mais juste avant que le chariot passe il eut de la visite.

- Heu… salut je peux m'asseoir avec toi tous les autres sont pleins. Lui demanda le rouquin qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la plateforme.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'assit à son tour.

- Salut je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais on m'appelle Ron et toi ?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

- Wow tu es Harry Potter? Je peux voir la cicatrice ?

- Ouais et lui montra la cicatrice dont il était tellement fier de ce qu'elle représentait.

Bonbons … Bonbons … Bonbons

- Oui je prendrai le tout. S'exclama Harry content qu'il soit enfin passé.

- Ron t'en veux, je mangerai pas tout ça à moi tout seul.

- Ouais c'est sur que j'en veux.

Toc toc toc.

Entrez, dit Ron

Une fille aux cheveux bruns tout emmêlés entra dans le compartiment qu'ils s'étaient pris.

- Auriez-vous vu un crapaud ? Un dénommé Neville Londubat à perdu le sien, - Ils firent signe un signe négatif - dit-elle, ah et vous feriez mieux de vous changer on arrive bientôt.

- D'accord merci lui dit Harry et à la prochaine.

- Étrange cette fille lui dit Ron.

Harry pouffa devant la mine terrifiée de son nouvel ami.

Ils se changèrent et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

En sortant ils entendirent une grosse voix :

- Les premières années on me suit et on ne traîne pas. Disait cette grosse voix.

Harry regarda à la recherche de cette voix et tomba sur une personne d'une grande taille, sûrement un géant se dit-il.

Ce géant continua en disant que les autres années devaient prendre le carrosse.

Harry et Ron suivirent le géant jusqu'au lac où ils embarquèrent dans une chaloupe pour environ 12 personnes.

Une fois embarqué, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à Ron :

Est-ce que c'est le château que l'on voit là-bas ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Wow c'est magnifique et gigantesque à la fois. Dit une voix familière à leur oreille.

Ils se retournèrent et se rendirent compte que c'était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le train. Ron lui fit une grimace de dégoût qu'elle ne vit pas mais Harry par contre pouffa.

Ils passèrent les deux lourdes portes de chêne de l'école et arrivèrent dans un immense hall avec une magnifique lampe qui plongeait tout le hall dans une lumière réconfortante.

- Wow ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer plusieurs élèves.

Ils avaient atterries au bas d'un majestueux escalier de marbre.

- Un autre Weasley, traître à leur sang, dit un élève qui avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'insulter son nouvel ami. Il rencontra des yeux Drago Malefoy la personne dont sa mère lui avait bien dit de se tenir loin.

- Tiens, Tiens, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter qui a mit à néant le seigneur des ténèbres.

En entendant ce nom plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour voir s'il s'agissait vraiment d' Harry Potter.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Malefoy ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Te conseiller en ami.

- Et que pense tu pouvoir me conseiller ?

- Éloigne-toi de ce pauvre Weasley, qui n'a pas un sou et qui sont traîtres à leur sang pur, des amoureux des moldus.

- C'est ce que t'appelle un conseil toi ? Se ressemble plus à un ordre ! Et je me fous de ce que tu peux me dire à propos de sang pur, sang mêlé ou encore de sorciers nées de moldus.

- Bien répondu Harry, lui chuchota Ron dans l'oreille pour ne pas que Malefoy l'entende.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arrivée, mais elle était là avec son chignon serré, ses lunettes et son petit air sévère qui ne la lâchent pas d'une seconde.

- Arrêtez ces idioties Malefoy, s'exclama le professeur MCGonnagal.

- Oui professeur.

- Passons dans la grande salle, vous coifferez le choixpeau magique. Dit-elle.

- Ils la suivirent tous émus lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été décorée auparavant pour y accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et au plafond on pouvait y voir les banderoles de chacune des maisons.

Sur banc on voyait un vieux chapeau déchiré à certains endroits et avec une entraille au milieu sûrement pour le faire parler comme lui avait expliquer Sirius.

Le choixpeau commença sa chanson et quand il l'eut terminée, tous les élèves applaudissaient, Harry n'avait pas compris un seul mot de tout ce que le choixpeau venait de dire.

L'enseignante qui les avait accueillis avait une liste de noms dans les mains, elle commença donc :

Hermione Granger – Ah c'est ca son nom à la fille du train se dit Harry -. Griffondor !

Ronald Weasley : Griffondor !

Dragon Malefoy : Il n'avait même pas mis le choixpeau sur sa tête qu'il disait déjà Serpentard !

Parvati Patil : Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns assez belle et qui commençait déjà à

avoir quelques formes. Griffondor !

Léa Jedusor : Il se passa la même chose qu'avec Drago : Serpentard immédiatement.

Harry Potter : Le silence se fit dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler et il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choixpeau comme les autres venaient de le faire auparavant.

_Potter, Potter comme ton nom m'est familier, tu as d'innombrables qualités je t'enverrais bien à Serpentard (Non pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard SVP) Non pas serpentard hein dans ce cas ce sera : _GRIFFONDOR ! – toute la salle se mit à applaudir, on surprit même le directeur à applaudir et lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé - .

Harry avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en cet instant.

- Harry on est dans la même maison c'est super hein ? s'exclama Ron à côté de lui .

- Je te présente mes frères Fred, Georges (ce sont des jumeaux) et Percy qui est Préfet cette année. Lui expliqua Ron.

- Ah d'accord, salut tout le monde. Heu… C'est qui lui ? il pointait du doigt un professeur aux cheveux noirs gras qui lui tombait sur son visage.

- Lui, c'est le professeur Rogue, il s'occupe des potions, mais tout le monde sait que ce qu'il veut faire c'est les défenses contre les forces du mal. Lui dit Percy Weasley.

- Ah je sens que je ne vais pas tant aimé les potions que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Peu de temps après, de nombreux plats apparurent, Ron était aux anges.

Léa alla s'asseoir à sa table avec les autres serpentards et un jeune homme qu'elle trouvait très sympathique du nom de Drago Malefoy.

- Alors toi t'es une sang pur ? Demanda Drago enchanté.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs je connais très bien ton père il est souvent venu chez moi. Lui dit-elle.

- C'est qui ton père ?

- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Bizarre je connais pas.

- C'est parce qu'il est connu sous un autre nom que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ici, vois-tu de qui je parle ?

- Tu veux dire que tu es la fille de …. Tu sais qui, lui murmura-t-il pour ne pas que personne l'entende.

- Oui, mais ne le dis à personne stp.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils s'empifrèrent jusqu'à ce que tous les plats disparaissent. Il eut des plaintes mais bien vite le silence se fit pour laisser la place à Dumbledore de parler.

- Comme vous le savez bien, la forêt qui entoure l'enceinte de l'école est interdite et Mr Rusard notre concierge voulait vous faire savoir que la porte du troisième étage est strictement interdite d'accès. Si l'on retrouvait un élève dans un des deux endroits énumérés vous pourriez être renvoyé. Donc (en reprenant un air plus amusant) Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes et soyez en forme pour vos cours de demain.

C'est sur ces mots que tout le monde se dépêcha de se rendre à leur dortoir. Malheureusement pour eux, les préfets sont venus intervenir en les calmant pour leur montrer le chemin.

- On se calme et on me suit, s'exclama Percy d'un ton sévère.

Il monta les escaliers et il se rendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Cette année le mot de passe est Party en folie. Dit-il à la grosse dame.

- Ne le faites pas trop souvent par contre leur dit-elle pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Harry monta dans son dortoir et choisit le lit voisin à Ron.

- Bonjour, vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Harry aux trois autres occupants de sa chambre.

- Moi c'est Seamus Finigan, lui dit un petit garçon aux cheveux très courts bruns foncés.

- Moi c'est Dean Thomas, lui dit un garçon qui partit vite dans les toilettes après avoir dit son nom. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire les quatre autres garçons.

- Moi c'est Neville Londubat, un petit garçon grassouillet qui avait des grains de beauté dans la figure lui répondit.

- Salut, moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron .

- Salut Ron, lui dirent les deux garçons.

- Moi c'est Harry Potter.

- Wow ! Est-ce que je peux voir ta cicatrice ? Lui demanda Dean Thomas qui venait juste de revenir des toilettes.

- Oui, il leur montra en soulevant ses cheveux bruns tout en désordre.

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je me couche parce que moi je suis brûlé, leur demanda Harry.

- Non, non pas de problème. Répondirent les autres.

FIN UN SEUL MOT REVIEW SVP ! C'EST TELLEMENT IMPORTANT ! JUSTE UN MOT … bon mauvais ou moyen mais une review, c'est pas long.


	7. première journée

CHAPITRE 6 : PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE

Harry se leva en sursaut cette journée là. Il s'était fait réveillé par sa Hedwige qui lui donnait des coups de becs.

- Ça suffit Hedwige oui je vais l'ouvrir ta lettre inquiète-toi pas.

Harry se remémora sa nuit où il fit de drôles de rêves. Il rêva à son professeur de potions qu'il venait de voir qui parlait avec quelqu'un dont Harry n'entendait que des sifflements, étrangement le survivant savait de quoi il parlait. Ils parlaient tous les deux de meurtre de tuer quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il décida donc de laisser en suspens ce rêve.

- Bon alors t'as enfin décidé à faire taire ta chouette? demanda Seamus.

- Ouais

- Bon ça c'est sûrement ma mère et comme d'habitude elle ne peut pas attendre au déjeuner.

_Bonjour mon chéri, _

_Comment s'est passée ta première journée d'école? As-tu oublié quelque chose? T'es tu fais de nouveaux amis ? Sûrement cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Dans quelle maison es-tu ? _

_Peu importe la maison, je ne porterai jamais de préjugés tu me connais mais d'après moi tu devrais être à Griffondor étant donné que moi et ton père y sommes allés. _

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Écris-moi vite j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles tu me manques déjà. _

_Maman xxxx _

- Et oui qu'est-ce que je disais c'est bien ma mère tellement impatiente d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Et là elle n'ira pas travailler tant que je ne lui enverrai pas la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Il prit donc une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire.

_Bonjour maman, _

_Moi aussi je m'ennui beaucoup de toi, bonjour à Sirius et Remus. Ma première journée s'est très bien déroulé je suis à Griffondor comme tu peux t'en douter. Je me suis fait quatre nouveaux amis (et bien je crois que ce sont mes amis). Oui tout va bien._

_Bonne journée, Harry qui t'aime xxxx. _

-Bon voilà, Hedwige et dépêche-toi stp je ne voudrais pas qu'elle arrive en retard au bureau à cause de moi.

En récompense de ses services il lui offra un biscuit. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et alla vite mettre sa robe de sorcier qui avait été changée aux couleurs de Griffondors –rouge et or-.

- Allez Harry on t'attend tous en bas dépêche-toi !

- Ouais minute Ron je m'en viens je vous rejoins à la grande salle.

- D'accord.

_Bonsoir maman, James, _

_Comment ça va ? Moi très bien, j'ai été accepté à Serpentard, bien entendu. Désolé de te l'apprendre James. Je me suis fait un nouvel ami il s'appelle Draco Malefoy c'est le fils de Lucius, il est vraiment sympathique et drôle. Il sait que je suis SA fille, mais il ne dira rien je luis fais confiance. _

_Léa xxxx _

James venait de recevoir la lettre, il la laissa plier sur le bureau pour que Émeraude la trouve sans difficultés. Il mit son masque blanc de mangemort pour pouvoir circuler dans les couloirs de baptiste sans se faire remarqué. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, les détraqueurs qui gardaient l'entrée du manoir était en réunion avec le Lord. Qui devenait malgré tout de plus en plus puissant grâce au sang de licorne qu'il se procurait.

Il décida donc de faire une petite fugue. Il avait donné un rendez-vous à Lily après tout. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sauta la haie et transplana une fois rendu hors de l'enceinte.

- Wow ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça aurait été si facile se dit-il. Bon maintenant il faut absolument que je me rende à Poudlard et parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Il était à présent sur le chemin de traverse d'où c'était désert étant donné la nuit.

- Pauvre Lunard, c'est la pleine Lune.

Il retransplana devant les grilles de l'école. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour y accéder.

- Bon ben on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il envoya un message par télépathie au professeur Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, c'est moi James Potter je sais que vous me pensé mort mais j'ai des explications pour vous, je suis devant les grilles, ouvrez-moi ou envoyez-moi quelqu'un.

Et comme il le pensait ce message prit toute son énergie et il perdit connaissance.

Harry se pressa de se rendre à la grande salle pour y retrouver ses amis. Lorsqu'il vu son directeur partir dans tous les sens en direction de la cour, il avait l'air bien trop pressé.

- C'est étrange se dit-il. Pourquoi le directeur serait pressé le jour des premiers cours ? Il a du recevoir une alerte; du ministère ? Non, on a bien trop besoin de lui. Dans ce cas, cela doit concerner un élève. Mais qui ?

Harry laissa ses pensées dans un quoi de sa tête et rejoigna ses amis au déjeuner.

- Hey salut Harry ! S'exclama Neville en le voyant.

- Salut lui dit-il en allant s'asseoir avec Ron.

- Devine quoi ! Dit Harry à Ron.

- Heu. Non je sais pas.

- Je viens de voir Dumbledore partir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château et il se dirigeait vers la cour.

- Bizarre. Tu veux qu'on aille voir, juste avant de se rendre en cours ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Bon ben dans ce cas je me tartine un pain et après on y va.

- D'accord.

Il courait à toute allure sur la pelouse fraîche de la rosée vers les grilles de Poudlard. Le bas de sa robe était à présent tout trempe. Une fois arriver à destination, tout ce qu'il vit fut une grande ombre noire couchée sur le sol. Il lança le mot de passe et le cadenas s'ouvrit. Il s'assit à côté de l'ombre et chuchota :

- Apparaitro ! Mais rien ne se passa.

Dumbledore venait de lui lancer le sortilège qui fait apparaître sur le champ toute forme de magie noire en la personne. Mais celle-ci en était dépourvue.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! Il fit voleter le corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En s'assurant qu'il ne rencontrait aucun obstacles sur son passage.

Tout ce que Harry put voir fut un corps qui s'envolait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce cadavre avait quelque chose de spécial se dit Harry.

- Il a un masque blanc, un masque comme les mangemorts, mais pourquoi si c'est un mangemort Dumbledore veut le faire soigner. Un homme très étrange ce directeur.

Tout d'un coup une parole lui revint en tête. Une promesse faites à sa mère.

FLASH BACK

_Alors qu'Harry n'avait que 3 ans et demi et qu'à l'extérieur il y pleuvait accio. Quelques éclairs lorgnaient le ciel aux 45 seconds. On entendit un « bam » très sonore. La porte d'entrée venait de se faire démolir et repoussée, à présent tout ce qu'on y voyait c'était des débris. _

_- Maman… ? Qu'est qui passe ? _

_-Vite Harry cache-toi, et appelle Sirius, je vais avoir besoin de son aide, et n'oublie pas mon chéri, je t'aime beaucoup._

_- Moi ssi._

_Harry se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la chambre de sa mère et prit sur sa commode un miroir qui paraissait tout à fait normal à première vue. _

_- SIRIUS ! RÉPOND ! DANGER MAMAN ! Tout à coup une image apparue, c'était son parrain._

_- Harry, mais que se passe-t-il ?_

_- DANGER ! _

_Sirius ne prit pas la peine de comprendre et se dépêcha de transplaner devant la demeure des Potter. Il entra en donnant tous les mots de passe nécessaire. _

_- LILY, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? J'AI RECU …_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà projeté dans les airs, et s'écrasa contre un mur, et il avait perdu sa baguette. _

_Patmol en tant que auror expérimenté se concentra sur un sortilège lancé sans baguette, dans sa tête. Sortilège très difficile a expérimenté. _

_- Accio baguette, Accio baguette. _

_Et «pouf» tout d'un coup elle se retrouva dans sa main droite. _

_La maison était attaquée par 5 mangemorts dont 2 étaient déjà tombés._

_- Doloris !_

_- Finite incantatem. _

_- Ah rapide ce cher frère, s'exclama Regulus le frère bien aimé de Sirius._

_- Ben oui, surprenant que tu n'ais pas encore abandonné lâche comme tu es. _

_- Avada Ked._

_- Expelliarmus._

_Juste avant que Regulus ait put lancer son sortilège fatal, il fut balancé dans les airs et se retrouva désarmé._

_- J'ai toujours sus que tu m'aimais beaucoup, Regulus. _

_Il alla s'occuper des autres cas qui pouvaient être plus important que ce petit misérable._

_- Finite Incantatem. Il lança ce sort sur un sortilège qui était adressé à Lily._

_- On ne touche pas à ma petite sœur. Compris ! Rictusempra._

_- Dégular! Un sort tout à fait improvisé sortit de la bouche de Lily, maintenant le serviteur du mal, se coucha par terre._

_- Mais c'était quoi ce sort Lily ?_

_- Il lui fait voir ce qu'il à le plus peur, comme un épouvantard, mais en sortilège et il n'y a que moi qui peut le désactivé. _

_- Chouette ! S'exclama Sirius ravi d'avoir appris un nouveau sort._

_- Bon, il n'en reste plus je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller voir où est Harry. _

_- Ouais. _

_Moi j'en avais profité pour aller me cacher, comme maman m'avait demandé de faire, seulement je ne savais pas que quelqu'un allait être capable de découvrir ma cachette._

_Il entendait un sifflement, pourtant il n'avait jamais eu de serpent. _

_Le pauvre était très effrayé, il demandait sa mère dans sa tête, mais cela ne marchait pas._

_Il entendit des pas, il ne bougea pas, de peur que cela soit d'autres méchants._

_- Je savais bien que tu te cacherais là. Lui dit une voix tout à fait familière._

_- Lunard ? _

_- Oui, Harry c'est moi , mais qu'y a-t-il tu trembles ?_

_- Ma maman est en haut avec les méchants et Sirius, poquoi tu vas pas voir ?_

_- Oh mais ils se débrouillent très bien j'en suis sure. _

_Tout devint sombre, et Harry ne vit plus rien._

_- Lunard, mais que passe ? _

_- Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher tu vas juste mourir en ce jour._

_- Qu quoi ? _

_À présent il percevait deux fentes rouges dans l'obscurité et le silence y régnait complètement. Le combat devait être finit, mais est-ce qu'il y avait des survivants, et qui?_

_- HARRY ! T'ES OÙ ? HARRY C'EST NOUS, LILY ET SIRIUS , SORS DE TA CACHETTE. _

_- Ne réponds surtout pas si tu veux revoir un jour ces deux êtres._

_Il obéit et ne s'obstina surtout pas._

_- Maître, est-ce que je dois les faire fuir? _

_- Non Severus, je veux qu'ils y assistent._

_- D'accord, dit-il la mine boudeuse._

_- Harry où es-tu ? Demanda une voix féminine._

_Les deux adultes descendaient tranquillement dans le sous-sol. Ils étaient tout près du lieu où il se cachait._

_- Regarde ça Potter. DOLORIS ! _

_Sa mère et son parrain qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça furent frappés de plein fouet et ils commencèrent à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. _

_- NOOOOONN ! Maman Sir._

_- Et maintenant c'est à ton tour petit._

_Harry était paniqué de voir sa mère et son parrain sur le sol, inoffensif. _

_- Avada Kedavra. _

_Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres et se dirigea droit sur la poitrine du petit garçon. Mais le sort fut renvoyé à l'envoyeur. Voldemort n'existait plus, il n'était qu'une ombre. _

_Lily et Sirius avaient été libérés par Severus, le serviteur du mal, et celui-ci venait de s'enfuir en courant en constatant que son maître avait été anéanti. _

_- Harry, mon chéri. Tu n'as rien? _

_- Lil's regarde son front!_

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _

_- Regarde, il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_- J'espère qu'il n'a que ça, au moins ça va partir avec le temps. _

_- Oui, sûrement. Mais il faut avertir le ministère que Voldemort est mort._

_- Heu.. oui, bien sûr. Mais demain._

_- O.k._

_- Mamaman ? _

_- Oui?_

_- Que passé ?_

_- Oh rien de grave mon chéri, tu viens de tuer le plus grand mage noir de notre temps. _

_- Ah, mais peu quoi ils t'ont fait mal._

_- Parce que je venais te sauver, et ils ne voulaient pas._

_- Si jamais en revois un, il va payer!_

_- Oh là, il agit comme James maintenant, de la graine de maraudeur. Dit Sirius tout à fait fier de cela. _

_- Oh non pas déjà !_

_- Et oui Lil's va falloir que tu t'y fasse._

_- Ahhh _

FIN FLASH BACK

Et oui il allait payer ce cher mangemort serviteur de tu-sais-qui , pour avoir fait du mal à sa mère et son parrain.

Lui et Ron toujours sous la cape suivait Dumbledore en étant le plus subtile possible.

Le professeur entrait dans l'infirmerie et ils entrèrent de justesse avant que la porte ne ferme sur eux.

- Oh mon dieu, Albus pourquoi avoir amené cette chose dans notre école ?

Il regarda alentour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, mais malheureusement pour les garçons, Dumbledore pouvait voir sous les capes.

- Garder ce masque sur son visage et vous ne l'enlèverez qu'une fois bien caché par les rideaux, mais attendez-moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

PomPom alla donc vers un lit, dont elle ferma les rideaux.

- Alors les garçons, comment se passe votre première journée ?

Les concernés se regardèrent en se demandant comment c'était possible qu'il puisse voir sous les capes d'invisibilité.

- Vous pouvez enlevez votre cape, je vous vois Mr Potter et Mr Weasley.

Ils enlevèrent la cape et se trouvait désormais à découvert.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivis ? Demanda le directeur.

- Lorsque j'ai vu le masque de mangemort, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de savoir qui s'y cachait et de peut-être le faire avouer pourquoi c'est moi qui est été la cause de la mort de mon père et de cette cicatrice. Répondit Harry.

- Je vois, mais tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir réponse à toutes ces questions, et je crois que vous allez être en retard pour votre cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue.

- Oui professeur. Répondirent les deux élèves déçus de ne pas avoir su qui était le mangemort.

- En retard dès le premier cours, vous commencez très mal l'année Mr Potter et Weasley. Leur dit une voix sinistre, qui devait sûrement être celle du professeur.

- La célébrité du monde de la sorcellerie… pff

- Cette année en potion, vous allez apprendre à faire des filtres et des mélanges peut-être si vous êtes assez bons vers la fin de l'année vous apprendrez à faire des potions, inoffensives bien sur.

- Ouais c'est ça même pas capable de nous faire confiance, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Weasley ! En plus d'arriver en retard vous vous permettez de parler avec Potter.

- Celui-ci, qui était sur de ne pas s'être fait prendre vira rouge pivoine sous les nombreux regards des Serpentards.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais.. Professeur…

Il n'y a pas de mais !

Ils continuèrent le cours en faisant des notes de cours.

FIN !111 REVIEWS … je me suis peut-être un peu fucker vers la fin … désolé de mon retard ! Mais sil vous plait reviewer


	8. Le nouveau groupe de fauteurs de trouble

CHAPITRE 7 : Le nouveau groupe de fauteurs de troubles.

- Je hais ces serpentards à la noix ! S'exclama le rouquin qui venait de passer la journée à subir toutes leurs moqueries.

- T'en fais pas Ron. Et je sais comment leur faire payer.

- C'est vrai Harry tu sais quoi faire ?

- Bien sure, un mauvais tour.

- Pour sa ben je crois qu'on serait mieux de s'associer à mes frères.

- Oui, excellente idée. Mais on leur fera la proposition au souper.

- D'accord, et si on y allait, j'ai une faim de loup.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry pour voir si la rumeur du survivant était bien réelle. Ron devant toute cette attention qui ne lui était même pas adressée devint rouge écrevisse. Harry, lui, prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers sa table comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais Harry tu deviens de plus en plus populaire lui dit Seamus.

- Ah Ah Ah

- Seamus, Neville, Fred, Georges et Dean pouvez-vous tous me rejoindre dans la salle commune à 21h ?

- Pokoi ? Demanda Fred, la bouche pleine.

- Yark ! Ferme ta bouche quand tu parles c'est dégoûtant. Lui conseilla Ron.

- D'accord Frérot. Mais pourquoi Harry ?

- Je crois que tu vas apprécier mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas vous en parler.

-Ahhh, mais ou suis-je ? Demanda le malade de MRs Pomfresh.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie mon cher et je crois que je ferais mieux d'appeler immédiatement Albus.

- Albus ? Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Albus, Albus ? Demanda Pompom par télépathie.

- oui ?

- Potter, il s'est réveillé, venez le voir je vous prie.

- Je m'en viens.

- James ? Il s'en vient.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrèrent 1 min. après l'appel. Il faut croire que Dumby connaît des passages secrets. Le directeur se dirigea vers le seul lit ou les rideaux avaient été tirés.

- James, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda le directeur.

- Bien sure que je vous entends quelle question.

- Il réplique c'est bon signe, dit-il à Pompom.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici, à Poudlard ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Voldemort m'a gardé vivant, mais svp appelez Lily et Sirius j'ai besoin de leur parler.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

Il prit du parchemin et une plume qui traînait sur le bureau de Pomfresh.

_Lily, Sirius, il faut absolument que vous veniez à Poudlard immédiatement, c'est urgent._

_Albus Dumbledore_

- Voilà c'est envoyé James.

- Merci.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Toc, Toc, Toc.

On cognait à la fenêtre de la cuisine de Sirius.

- Hey, mais t'es qui toi ? Demanda Sirius à la chouette hulotte.

Il détacha la lettre de sa patte et elle s'enfuit en ne demandant aucune réponse.

_Lily, Sirius, il faut absolument que vous veniez à Poudlard immédiatement, c'est urgent._

_Albus Dumbledore_

- Lily ! Viens ici !

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Harry, regarde.

- Oh Merlin, dépêchons-nous.

Lily et Sirius transplanèrent immédiatement devant les grilles de l'école.

- Sirius Black et Lily Evans, aurors de 30 ans, pour urgence. C'est ce que dit Sirius au cadenas en faisant certains mouvements avec sa baguette pour que le cadenas puisse les reconnaître. On entendit un déclic suivit d'un grincement et les grilles s'ouvrirent après. Ils courent sans arrêt et poussèrent les portes du grand Hall.

- Il doit sûrement être à l'infirmerie. Lui dit-elle.

Ils se mirent à courir de nouveau, mais dans les escaliers, malheureusement pour eux enchantés.

- Non, pas par là ! Putain d'escalier. S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Sirius! Surveille ton langage sil te plait on est dans une école.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se remit à courir quand il vit le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la grande pièce blanche et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le directeur.

- Bonjour, je voudrais vous avertir que ce que vous aller voir risque de vous choquer. Les avertit le vieil homme.

- Où est-il ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Lily hyper inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas Harry, Lily.

- C'est qui dans ce cas là ? Demanda le jeune homme, frustré. J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas fait venir pour rien.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Suivez-moi svp.

Les amis haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯---------------------------------------

- Je vous remercie d'être venus ce soir. Leur dit Harry une fois tout le monde arrivé avec un petit peu de retard, dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Londubat.

- Il y a que j'ai des problèmes avec les serpentards et que j'aimerais avoir votre aide pour leur jouer un tour. Leur répondit Ron.

- Toi tu nous ressembles de plus en plus. Lui dit Fred accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Super ! Avez-vous une idée ? S'exclama Seamus.

- Non, mais nous avons un commencement, il me suffirait simplement de savoir o;u se trouve la carte. Leur dit le survivant.

- Une carte ? Quelle sorte de carte ? Demanda Georges en regardant Fred.

- J'ai entendu dire que cette carte, elle pouvait afficher toute personne se trouvant dans l'école et tous les passages secrets.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette carte ? Demanda Georges paniqué.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Ron qui connaît trop bien ses frères pour savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient.

- Heu… Ben…

- Vous connaissez la carte des maraudeurs ! Demanda Harry

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? Demanda Fred irrité que quelqu'un d'autre dans l'école à part lui, Lee et Georges connaisse leur secret.

- L'as-tu avec toi ?

- Réponds à ma question avant !

- J'y répondrai si tu me la montres.

Les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard et répondirent qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre et de toute façon ils la connaissaient déjà. Ils lui donnèrent donc un morceau de parchemin complètement vierge.

- Avant que je la consulte, vous devez tous me promettre d'en parler à personne et d'embarquer dans ce plan leur dit Potter Junior.

- D'accord, j'embarque, répondirent subitement les 3 frères Weasley.

- Nous aussi. C'était les 3 autres.

- Parfait! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises.

- En plus, il connaît le mot de passe ! S'exclama Georges.

- Toi t'en as beaucoup à nous raconter. Lui dit fred.

- Ouais. Pour commencer, je connaissais personnellement Cornedrue. Il s'arrêta en voyant leur visage ébahis par la surprise. Je connais, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver.

- Wow Harry !Comment ca se fait que tu les connais ce sont nos idoles à moi et mon frère ?

- Peut-être que si tu me laissais continuer…

- Ok ok.

- Cornedrue, sous son vrai nom … James Potter, mon père, que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu.

-James Potter le célèbre auror qui est mort par les mains de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même ?

- Oui, mon père. Son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, il s'arrêta devant l'air ahurie de ses amis et il pouffa de rire.

- Ce héro ! Souffla Dean. Était un fauteur de troubles ?

- Bah oui.

- Qui c'était ? demanda Seamus.

- Patmol.

- _Wow ! Chanceux ! Être le filleul de mon idole ! Je vais devoir plus traîner avec lui maintenant… chouette ! _pensa Georges.

- Lunard, c'est qui ? Une autre vedette, un héro, un auror connu ? Demanda son jumeau.

- Rien de tout ça à vrai dire. C'est Remus Lupin, un médicomage à Ste-Mangouste et à des relations pas très sociales.

- Mais c'est l'ami de ton père, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ai pas de bonnes relations ? Demanda Ron intrigué

- Il travaille avec… avec Rogue ! Il fit une grimace en prononçant le nom tant détesté.

- Rogue ! Yark ! Comment il fait pour travailler avec, avec cette chose répugnante et gluante.

Tout le monde se mit à rire en entendant la manière dont Neville critiquait son pire ennemi.

- Aucune idée !

- QUE FAITES VOUS À 22H30 DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ? VOUS N'ÊTES QU'EN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT VOUS DEVEZ DORMIR !

Tout le monde dans la salle sursauta cherchant à se cacher de la furieuse Hermione Granger.

- Hermione ! On a le droit, c'est vendredi soir. On fait ce qu'on veut et arrête de faire ta petite préfète en chef ! Lui conseilla Harry.

- On a assez de Percy comme ça. Lui dit Ron.

- On discutait si tu veux savoir. Lui fit savoir Dean qui s'était levé et criait après la jeune fille et serrait les poings prêts à frapper.

- Dean, calme-toi. Hermione retourne te coucher. Leur conseilla Georges.

Ils exécutèrent son ordre sans protester.

Harry alla s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien de retour dans son dortoir. _J'espère qu'elle n'en a pas trop entendue, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose elle irait bien nous dénoncer à Mcgo sinon. _Pensa Harry.

- Bon on était rendu où déjà ? Leur demanda celui-ci.

- Qui est Queudver ? Demanda Georges.

- Un autre ami de mon père, celui-ci se transformait en rat.

- Harry, on se fout de savoir en quoi il se transformait, répliqua Fred. Je veux savoir qui c'est. Quelqu'un de tout à fait normal ou bien quelqu'un de connu.

En disant cette phrase Fred n'avait plus aucune trace de méchanceté mais que de la curiosité.

- C'est Peter Pettigrew. Je ne crois pas que vous le connaissez. Il travaille au ministère c'est lui qui donne l'interrogatoire des mangemorts capturés.

- Moi, je le connais ! Répondit Neville enthousiasmé de connaître 2 des maraudeurs. Étant donné que son père est un auror et que Sirius est son patron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neville éberlué.

- Il a déjà travaillé avec mon papa. Répondit celui-ci avec une dose de fierté dans le visage.

- C'est bien tout ça. Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de monter se coucher avant que Granger ne redescende et nous repique une crise.

- Ouais t'as raison Dean. Bonne nuit tout le monde, répondit Fred suivit de son frère jumeau.

Ils montèrent donc tous à leur dortoir respectif qui se retrouvait à être le même.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯------------------------

Émeraude venait de lire la lettre de sa fille ouverte sur le bureau. _James ne doit pas être très content, mais bon. Mais où est-il je l'ai cherché partout. Je ne peux quand même pas sonné l'alarme sans en payer les conséquences. _

C'est ce qu'elle fit elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

- James Potter à disparu nous devons le retrouver! S'exclama-t-elle envers le premier mangemort qu'elle vit, fait passer le message.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre il venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et se dirigeait vers le dortoir de son Maître.

Émeraude se dirigea vers son dortoir et alla chercher son hibou.

_Léa, nous avons un gros problème, James a disparu, il s'est enfui, il s'est caché, sûrement à Poudlard ou chez un de ses amis, questionne son fils à ce propos peut-être qu'il en sait plus que nous. Récris-moi vite c'est une urgence._

_Maman xxxx_

_-¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯--------_

_- _Maître ! Navré de vous dérangé. Alla le voir Rudolphus Black.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Potter.. Il a disparu, nous ne le retrouvons pas dans le manoir.

- DISPARU ? Comment es-ce possible ?

- Nous ne savons guère seigneur.

- Va me chercher Émeraude … IMMÉDIATEMENT !

C'est ce qu'il fit sans broncher, toujours aussi fidèle à son maître, la moindre réplique lui coûterait la vie.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯-----------------------------

Fin ! Alors, c'est comment ? SVP je veux des reviews, juste un mot, bon, moyen, ou mauvais. C'est comme ca que je peux m'améliorer.


	9. Véritasérum

**Chapitre 8 : **

- Il s'est endormi tout juste avant votre arrivée. Expliqua Dumbledore à Sirius et Lily.

Sur le lit d'hôpital ; un homme y reposait : cheveux noir de jais en bataille, visage triangulaire et sur la table de nuit y reposait une paire de lunettes rondes. Cela ne faisant aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage il s'agissait bien de James Potter, célèbre auror tué par les mains de Voldemort lui-même, pour protégé sa famille.

-James… Lily murmurait son nom, comment est-ce possible professeur?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'attendais votre arrivée, je préférais pour lui qu'il n'ait pas à se répéter.

- C'est- sûr, répondit Sirius.

- Pompom ?

- Oui, Albus.

- Pouvez-vous le réveiller svp ?

- Oui, sans problème.

- Merci.

Celle-ci lui donna une potion, pour qu'il ait à se réveiller sans avoir à souffrir de l'effet des autres potions données auparavant. Environ trente secondes plus tard, il ouvrit un premier œil et le second suivit.

- Lil's ? Est-ce bien toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Oh Merlin ! Comment cela se peut-il ? Et elle pleura sur l'épaule de l'être tant aimé.

- Non, fleur de Lys, je suis là, vivant devant tes yeux, ne pleure pas et il sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

Sirius se décida de sortir de l'ombre, d'où il assistait à ce chaleureux spectacle.

- Patmol ? Mon vieil ami, toi aussi t'es là ! Comme vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

James souriait, un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait adressé à personne depuis 10 ans. Par contre, aux côtés de Lily Sirius se tenait droit et sérieux.

- Lily, tasse-toi! Ordonna lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- QU'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est réellement lui, qu'il n'est pas sous l'effet de l'imperium ou du polynectar.

- Pou l'imperium, j'ai déjà vérifié et il n'est pas sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Répondit le vieil homme.

- C'était dont sa ? Je sais pas si vous saviez mais sa fait pas de bien ce sortilège, très douloureux.

Dumbledore pouffa devant la mine d'incrédulité du patient.

- Mais Sirius, ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Après toutes ses années passées ensemble à jouer de mauvais tours. Après toute ses années de pure plaisir et …. Et il y a eu notre entraînement d'auror.

- Bien sûre que je te reconnais James, jamais je n'aurais oublié ces moments, mais prouve-moi d'abord que tu es bel et bien le vieil ami que j'avais.

- Pose-moi des questions, on verra bien. Lui répondit Potter le moins stressé du monde.

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et finit par lui demander :

- Quel est ton deuxième prénom ?

- William, c'est bien trop facile tout le monde le connaît, c'est le prénom de mon père.

- Où sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ?

- Ollivander, Sirius tu étais bien meilleur à Poudlard.

- Celle-là maintenant ! De qui est-ce que j'étais accompagné chez Ollivander ?

James pouffa en se remémorant la scène et répondit entre deux rires : de ton horrible vieille mère.

- Ça y est je te reconnais vieux, c'est bien toi lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire vaincu et joyeux. Mais malgré tout je suis obligé de te faire subir un autre test.

- Comment sa un autre test ? Tu l'as reconnu. Lui fit remarqué Lily.

- Lily, ma chérie laisse le faire, il est têtu comme une mule tu n'arriverais pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il n'a pas changé d'un cheveu.

- Merci James. Lui répondit son ami. Professeur ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez-vous aller demander au professeur Rogue de nous préparer sa plus forte dose de véritasérum svp ?

- J'y courre.

- Merci.

Le vieil homme traversa la pièce et poussa les lourdes portes de chênes qui gardaient l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Rogue ? Demanda James.

- Et oui, Snivellus Rogue. Il est maître des potions. C'est d'ailleurs le professeur de Harry.

- Pauvre lui, comme il doit souffrir.

- Et oui, juste à cause de vous deux. Leur dit Lily.

- Mais dis-moi Sirius, tu ne me fais pas confiance, après toutes ses années, notre amitié n,a dont servit en rien ?

- Je préserve cette amitié, jamais je n'oserais mettre en danger le monde autour de moi que j'aime. J'ai changé James, après ton enterrement, il n'ut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé par Lily.

- D'ailleurs parlant d'enterrement, il y avait ton corps et tout, ta baguette, en disant cette phrase elle se recula davantage pour se coller contre Sirius.

- Cette question, tu me la poseras avec le véritasérum.

- Je continue, je disais donc que j'ai changé, sans toi ça n'a été facile pour personne. Il y avait la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry, ton fils, était en danger continuel.

- Harry ? En danger continuel qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

- Après t'avoir capturé, nous on te croyait mort bien sûr, lui il n'a pas arrêté et son but était de tué le dernier des Potter. Plus de Potter. Répondit Lily avec quelques larmes qui commencèrent à coulée sur ses joues rousselées.

- Je te promets que j'ai tout fait pour les protéger du mieux que j'ai pue. Après l'incident où Voldemort l'a marqué comme son égal et l'a plongé dans le néant. Apparemment pas pour longtemps, malheureusement. J'ai été nommé chef de la division des aurors.

James poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- Je ne prends aucune décision sans me poser une tonne de question. Je suis toujours aussi têtu et quand j'ai une idée en tête c'est avant de me convaincre de m'en débarrassé.

- Tu n'es plus le grand blagueur que j'ai connu, tu es devenu serious.

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'être serious Jamsie.

- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de faire cette blague n'est-ce pas? Au moins c'est bon signe tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

Et tous les trois se mirent à ricaner jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore rentre et les regarde avec un gros sourire en s'apercevant que tout était revenue à la normale, ou presque.

- Hum, hum.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore qui leur montra les deux fioles qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'une d'une couleur verdâtre et l'autre argenté. La verte était le véritasérum et l'argente, la solution.

- Hum oui, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Fit Sirius. James, si ça ne te dérange pas tu es contraint d'avaler ce produit.

- Pas le choix on dirait ben. Il avala la potion verte dégoûtante et fit une mine de dégoût.

- Je propose que l'on pose chacun une question chacun notre tour.

- O.k. répondirent ensemble Lily et Sirius.

- Je commence, annonça Patmol. Où étais-tu passé pendant ces dix années ?

- Voldemort m'a gardé cacher dans son manoir.

- Il t'a gardé caché ? Lui demanda Lily. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuit auparavant?

- Il fallait que j'espionne Voldemort, les heures de réunion où je serais sûre de pouvoir m'enfuis sans me faire remarqué. En plus de tout ça, j'avais volé un masque à un des serviteurs. Donc, j'étais méconnaissable.

- Tu ne m'étonneras jamais assez, répondit Lily fière.

- Tu as eu dix ans pour faire ça, ce n'est pas nouveau les réunions hebdomadaires du Lord. Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé de t'enfuir ? Demanda Dumbledore.

James tourna instinctivement sa tête vers Lily.

- C'est sur le chemin de traverse, lorsque je t'ai vu. Lui dit-il sans quitter ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Lily et Sirius lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais vu! Pourquoi ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire, je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un effet de mon imagination. Répondit-elle en fixant à son tour son amour. Mais James ? Qui est dont cette Léa dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Euh… et bien, c'était ma fille, mais pas ma fille, la fille d'émeraude.

-Émeraude ? La fille avec qui je suis sorti en septième ? Demanda Sirius curieux et ses joues commençaient à rougir en se remémorant de bons souvenirs.

- Celle-là, répondit James avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais dis-moi ? Tu n'es pas sorti avec j'espère ? Demanda jalousement Sirius.

- Non, elle avait une autre fréquentation plus ténébreuse. C'est avec cette personne qu'elle a eue Léa.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Lily peureuse de ce qu'on époux allait bientôt sortir.

- Lord Voldemort en personne.

Tous ils écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris d'apprendre une telle nouvelle d'apprendre cela d'une fille qu'ils croyaient tous bien connaître, mais l'après Poudlard à changé beaucoup de personne.

- Venons-en au fait. Leur dit Dumbledore. James, es-tu un Mangemort ? As-tu déjà servi Voldemort pour un quelconque service ?

- Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort, comme vous pouvez le constater. Il leva sa manche gauche et rien n'y était gravé. Oui, je l'ai déjà servi, j'ai servi de père à sa fille.

- Je comprends tout. Répondit Lily accompagné du hochement de tête de Patmol et Dumby.

- Es-tu vraiment James Potter ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûre que si, idiot!

Ils pouffèrent pendant de longues secondes et furent interrompus par Dumbledore qui lui demandait s'il avait d'autre choses à confessées. Et fut répondu par le négatif.

- Dans ce cas, intervint Pomfresh qui restait proche du rideau lors de la conversation terminée. Laissez mon patient dormir et foutez moi le camp d'ici, merci !

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯-----------------------

- Wingardium Leviosa ! Chuchota un élève pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par des ricanements provenant du lit de Ron. Il chercha sur la table de nuit sa paire de lunettes et la mit sur son nez. Il poussa les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. La cause de ses ricanements était due au fait que Neville se pratiquait pour ses sortilèges et sa plume s'était glissée entre les orteils de Ron sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Oh non ! Où elle est ma plume maintenant ? Se demanda furieusement Neville.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda Ron, en sortant sa tête, complètement dépeignée, des rideaux.

- Heu… oui désolé. Fit Neville mal à l'aise.

Pour se venger, le rouquin lui lança un oreiller en plein milieu du visage. Harry en regardant Ron furieux rentré dans son lit et Neville abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire, eu une idée digne d'un Potter. Harry prit l'oreiller laissé sur le plancher et sauta sur le lit de Ron en criant. « Bataille d'oreillers ! » En comprenant ces mots, les autres se réveillèrent et suivirent le mouvement tout en essayant d'en esquiver.

- Ahhh non ! Vous avez tous réduits mon oreiller en cendres. Rugit Ron.

Cette remarque ne put qu'empirer la situation et bientôt ce fut tous les oreillers qui furent déformées et toutes les plumes volèrent dans tous les coins du dortoir. Leur bataille fut accompagnée de pleins de « Prends ça », de rires et aussi de « fait attention où tu vises ».

Le tout fut arrêté lorsqu'on cogna à la porte.

- Entrer c'est ouvert, mais en désordre. Répondit Seamus.

- Wow ! Toute une bataille ! S'exclama un des arrivants qui n'était autre que Fred et Georges Weasley.

- Sans nous, en plus. Fit une mine boudeuse Fred.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes là chers frères ? Demanda Ron en sortant des décombres de son lit.

- On vous attendait, pour descendre en bas. Répondit Fred.

- Mais vous n'alliez pas l'air d'arrivé bien tôt, donc on s'est dit qu'on allait venir vous réveiller, il est rendu 9h30, c'est peut-être la fin de semaine et deux semaines de cours sont passées, mais on avait un plan. Compléta Georges.

- Wow ! T'arrives à dire tout cela sans respirer ! Et bien, félicitation ! S'exclama Ron.

- Merci tit frère.

- On s'en vient dans 3 min. répondit Neville.

- D'accord, répondit Georges, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et Harry ne prit même pas le temps pour soigner son apparence : cause désespérée. Ils descendirent en trombe les escaliers et se rejoignirent tous à la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit à sa table et regarda comme à son habitude vers les professeurs. Il fut pétrifié lorsqu'il reconnu deux des personnes qui étaient à la table, mais n'avaient absolument pas d'affaires là, à Poudlard. Sa mère, et son parrain, Sirius Black.

- Harry ça va ? Lui demanda Ron inquiet.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde à la table des professeurs.

Il regarda et se retourna vers Harry.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Une grande rousse et un grand brun.

- Et alors ? Qui c'est ?

- Ma mère, Lily Evans et mon parrain, Sirius Black.

- Ce sont eux ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry, la mine peu réjoui à la vue des adultes dans son petit monde.

- J'ai entendu Sirius Black, ça aurait un rapport avec notre tour ? Demanda Georges.

- Non, désolé, ou bien peut-être mais bon, regarde à la table des enseignants, ma mère et lui sont là.

- Tu veux dire la rousse là-bas et le brun, c'est lui Sirius Black ?

- Ben ouais.

- Pourquoi qu'ils sont là ? Demanda son jumeau.

- C'est sa le problème, j'en ai aucune idée mais c'est étrange. Répondit le survivant.

- Harry, penses-tu que ça aurait un rapport avec le mangemort qu'on a trouvé l'autre jour. Lui chuchota Ron.

- C'est ça! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen d'en être au courant.

- Ouais et en plus c'est le weekend. Lui répondit le roux.

Harry fixait sa mère et ils se rendirent en fin compte de la présence d'Harry. Ils lui envoyèrent un signe de la main et reçurent en retour un signe d'incompréhension.

Sirius vint voir Harry.

- Salut Harry. Lui dit son parrain.

- Salut Sirius, comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Poudlard ? Elle est suffisamment protégé pas besoin d'aurors, non ?

- oui, ne t'en fais pas pour la protection, il n'ut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par les jumeaux Weasley.

- Wow ! Vous êtes Sirius Black ? Demanda Fred pour s'en assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Heu… oui. À ce que je sache. À présent tous les regards de la table étaient sur eux.

- Patmol ? Wow! Un maraudeur devant moi.

- Comment ça que vous connaissez mon surnom et surtout les maraudeurs ? Harry ? n'y serais-tu pas pour quelque chose ?

- Il nous l'a dit parce qu'il voulait voir la carte. Répondit Georges.

- La carte ? Vous la connaissez ? Je croyais que Rusard s'était assuré de bien la cacher.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est entre de bonnes mains, lui sourie Fred.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance, Si.

- Nous ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu l'as ?

- Ben oui voyons, en tant que fils de maraudeur. Et il y aussi Ron, Seamus qu'il pointa du doigt, Neville et Dean Thomas.

- Toi, Neville, es-tu le fils de Alice et Franck Londubat ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ? Vous les connaissiez ?

- Bien sûre, je travaillais avec eux, je suis vraiment navré de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Neville baissa la tête.

- Mais bon, Harry, je suis là pour t'annoncer quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, tu vas passer la journée avec ta mère et moi, nous avons un truc important à t'expliquer.

- Ah ok. Bon ben salut tout le monde je vous rejoins dès que possible. Et il suivit son parrain pendant que sa mère restait à l'écart à parler avec Dumbledore.

Ils circulèrent dans les couloirs et furent témoins d'une dizaine d'élèves qui les regardaient surpris de voir Black à Poudlard. Surtout d'y voir accompagné le survivant.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Harry.

- À l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ? Qui est malade ?

- Personne, Harry. C'est une bonne personne que tu vas retrouvé. Mais tu risque d'être choqué.

- Choqué ? qui se trouve à l'infirmerie, Sirius ?

EN disant cette phrase, Harry avait arrêté de marché et regardait Sirius.

- Un vieil ami à moi.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne me regarde pas, pourquoi il faut que je vienne ?

- Tu connaissais cette personne.

- Attends… tu veux dire que… il ne finit pas sa phrase et partit en courant direction infirmerie.

- Harry, attends-moi ! S'exclama son parrain.

Harry courait comme un fou dans les somptueux couloirs et se faisait faire des remarques des cadres du genre « Aucun respect, ces morpions. » ou encore « Et ça se permet de courir ». Mais Harry s'en foutait. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Sirius.

- Qui c'est ?

- Ton père, Harry.

- Mais… il est mort.

- Je sais, mais il n'est pas réellement mort, mais je crois qu'il va mieux pourvoir t'expliquer que moi. Allons le voir.

- D'accord, fit Harry avec une nuance de peur dans la voix.

Ils partirent d'un même pas tous les deux à la même hauteur sans s'échanger un seul mot jusqu'à temps qu'ils franchirent les portes.

---------------------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

- QU'ON LE RECHERCHE ! S'exclama la tête de serpent.

Lorsque Voldemort ordonne quelque chose, c'est préférable que ce soit fait accompli.

60 min. S'écoulèrent et un mangemort réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'espère que c'est pour me dire que l'avez retrouvés, siffla-t-il.

Rudolphus Lestrange se rendit sous soumission au pied de son maitre et embrassa le pied de sa robe.

- Non, maître, les détraqueurs assurent qu'ils n'ont vus personne n'étant pas un de vos fidèles partir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a prit l'apparence de l'un de nous et ils n'ont pas pu le reconnaître.

En entendant ses parole, le maître, lui donna un coup de pied. Surpris sur le coup, Recula et tomba par en arrière.

- Doloris. Siffla la voix de serpent. Ça t'apprendra à me désobéir. Il se réjouissait à voir son serviteur se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯---------------------------

Fin ! Reviews svp. Vraiment désolé de pas laissé de RaR mais c'est que ces temps ci je suis vraiment pressée c'Est les examens donc… pardonnez-moi svp ! Mais svp REVIEWS. Je suis tellement stupide avant j'acceptais pas les anonymes mais là j'ai enfin trouvé comment désactivé … donc vous pouvez me laissez un reviews maintenant.


	10. L'enlèvement

Chapitre 9 : L'enlèvement

- Mais Albus… je veux connaître votre opinion! Comment il vous a communiqué ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il ait dit la vérité, malgré le fait que probablement pendant ses années à Azkaban il fut soumis souvent à l'imperium et au véritasérum et que peut être cela ne fonctionnerait plus. Mais ce qui est sure, s'empêcha-t-il de répondre en voyant le visage devenir tout d'un coup blême de Lily, c'est que c'est James Potter. Il m'a envoyé un message par télépathie depuis les portes de l'école. Si c'est un coup organisé de Voldemort, je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sure Lily, fait attention et enquête.

- Oui, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir répondit celle-ci et elle sorta de son bureau par la gargouille.

--¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯---------------------

Sirius et Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et il se regardait mutuellement pour après se rendre vers le seul lit où les rideaux avaient été tirés.

Sirius avança le premier suivit d'Harry.

-Viens Harry, lui suggéra son parrain.

Il ne répondit pas, mais avança. Sirius poussa le rideau, ce qui réveilla James. Celui-ci prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet pour y voir clair.

-James ?

- Oui, Sirius ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, il tira vers le lit Harry qui était resté dans l'ombre.

- Harry ? Mon fils, est-ce bien toi ?

- Ben ouais, c'est ce qu'on ma dit en tout cas. Dire cette phrase fit rire son père.

- Un vrai fils de maraudeur, tu es capable de blaguer même quand c'est triste ou bien pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lui dit James.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous avez sûrement une panoplie de choses à vous raconter.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, lui dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, mais de qui as-tu entendu parler de moi ?

- Il y a : Sirius, Remus, Peter – le visage de son père en entendant le nom du traitre prononcé, mais il se dit que ce n'est sûrement pas le moment d'en parler.- Maman et puis … mes trois amis.

- Tes amis ?

- Ben ouais, vous êtes leur idole. De vrais fauteurs de trouble.

- Wow ! je suis resté si populaire ?

- On dirait bien.

Ils rièrent un bon coup jusqu'à temps que Harry se souvienne que son père aussi avait entendu parler de lui.

- Hey, mais dis donc tantôt t'as dit que t'avais entendu parler de moi. Comment ? et par qui ? Où tu étais ?

- Houlà, une question à la fois.

- Je vais commencer par le où. Harry le laissa continuer son histoire en ne l'interrompant pas.

- Donc, tu étais au manoir de Voldemort et tu t'en ais enfui ?

- C'est ça.

- Wow ! Je ne suis donc pas le seul qui l'ait affronté.

- Non, ça c'est sûr.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes en gardant un visage impassible comme s'ils essayaient de se remémorer des souvenirs. Ils furent interrompus par la porte de l'infirmerie qui crissa et des chuchotements. Harry alla voir qui c'était et eu la surprise d'y apercevoir ses amis.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯------------------------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

- Draco ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Oh ce n'est que toi, entre.

Léa entra dans le dortoir du jeune homme et s'y assit sur son lit vert orné d'argent.

- Dit, comment t'as fait pour pas que l'escalier devienne un toboggan ?Lui demanda-t-il.

-Secret professionnel.

- Je vois.

- Mais je suis venu te rencontrer parce que j'ai un sérieux problème. Lui dit-elle en se pinçais les lèvres, signe qu'elle était angoissée.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ça doit être important, vas-y je t'écoute.

Elle décida d'y aller directement, elle n'aimait pas y aller par une tonne de chemins pour rien.

- Sais-tu qui est James Potter ?

- C'est le père de Harry Potter.

- Oui, et bien tu savais que c'était lui qui m'avait élevé et qu'il était prisonnier du manoir?

-Oui, mon père m'en a touché un mot ou deux.

- O.k. J'ai reçu un message de ma mère. Il s'est enfui et ils pensent qu'il est probablement dans l'enceinte du château et on m'a demandé d'enquêter. Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Malefoy prit cinq secondes pour assimuler le tout et répondit :

- Toujours, partout où tu iras, ma chère.

Ils se firent un sourire de vainqueur mutuellement.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯----------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯---------------

Sirius se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il se remémorait des souvenirs : des bons comme des mauvais. Il décida de se rendre à l'extérieur et de se coucher sous le saule pleureur qui lorgne le lac. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

FLASH BACK

_Ils étaient en cinquième année… ils étaient tous présents : James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus. La veille ça avait été la pleine lune, tous étaient très fatigués de leur nuit blanche sous la forme animagi. Remus venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie : sa nuit n'avait pas été trop pénible. Sous l'arbre voisin on y trouvait trois silhouettes, les plus belles de leur niveau. Elles étaient : Lily Evans; jjolie rouquine, grande et mince, sans oublier ses yeux : de véritables émeraudes, mais interdiction d'y toucher : propriété de James Potter. Sa meilleure amie, Mika. Jolie brune aux formes rondes et dont tous les garçons en rêvent. Et l'autre, Émeraude, aux yeux de Sirius c'était de loin la plus belle. Pas pour rien qu'il sortait avec cette jolie blonde aux reflets roux bouclés et aux yeux bleu brillant. _

_James alla les voir et s'assit derrière Lily et commença à lui jouer dans les cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois autres maraudeurs suivirent leur chef. Sirius mit sa blonde sur ses cuisses et lui chuchota des mots doux qui la firent rire. Peter et Remus, eux, s'assirent près des filles. _

_- Alors, ma belle Lily ? Avec qui vas-tu à Pré-au-lard ? _

_- Mon cher James, tu apprendras que si j'y vais avec toi c'est simplement en tant qu'ami et rien d'autre. _

_Celui-ci fit la moue vis-à-vis le refus mais accepta quand même d'y aller avec celle-ci en ami. _

_Dès le début de ses avances, elle lui avait toujours refusé sous l'excuse qu'elle voulait garder leur précieuse amitié intacte. Malgré cela, ils sont toujours restés les meilleurs amis. Mais un Potter n'abandonne jamais ! _

_- Quand vas-tu enfin m'avouer que tu me voues un éternel amour ?_

_- Jamais, James, tu n'es que mon ami, un point c'est tout. _

_- Voyons lil's, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime bien, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec lui ? Lui chuchota Émeraude à l'oreille._

_- COMBIEN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR QUE JE VOUS LE RÉPÈTE ? NON, C'EST NON !En finissant cette phrase, elle partit à la course vers l'école._

_- Lily ! Cria James. Mais cela n'aboutit à rien puisqu'il n'eut point de réponse._

_- J'y vais leur proposa Sirius._

_Sirius parcourait la salle de Gryffondor et l'école grâce à la carte, mais elle n'apparaissait nulle part. _

_- Où peut-elle bien être ? _

_- Alors on cherche quelqu'un Black ? Lui cracha une voix bien trop connue et détesté._

_- Et oui Malefoy, moi je tiens à mes amis. _

_- Qu'insinue tu par là, vermine. En prononçant le dernier mot, il s'était rapproché pour lui montrer qui était le plus fort et le plus grand : il le dépassait d'une tête._

_- Que je ne m'en sers pas comme garde du corps. Mais dégage de là, j'ai pas le temps de discuter avec un sbire : je préfère les chasser. Il s'en alla et le laissa planter là, ne cherchant pas la bagarre. _

_Il se faufila dans une de ses cachettes maraudesques et y explora sa carte de nouveau pour s'assurer que le blond soit bien parti. Il en profita aussi pour y jeter un coup d'œil pour son amie. Malheureusement, elle n'apparaissait toujours pas. Il commença réellement à s'inquiéter et pensa même à aller avertir ses congénères._

_Mais tout d'un coup, il vit un point sortir de nulle part au septième étage. _

_- La salle sur demande ! J'aurais du y penser ! Se dit-il pour lui-même._

_Derrière Lily, on y voyait aussi six autres points : Severus Rogue, Avery Nott, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malefoy, Rudolphus Lestrange et Narcissa Black. _

_- Merde ! Les salops ! C'était un coup monté, Malefoy est venu me voir pour s'assurer qu'elle serait bien seule et peut-être même m'envoyer dans une mauvaise piste, pensa-t-il. _

_Il partit en courant vers le point qu'il affichait tout en prenant des raccourcis. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas rapides et un souffle rauque lointain il se retourna et y aperçut une tignasse rousse._

_- Lily ? appela-t-il._

_Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement et vinrent dans sa direction._

_- Sirius ? Oh merlin que je suis contente de te voir ! Ces abrutis de Serpentards me courent après. Aide-moi, je ne veux pas les croiser. _

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète plus je suis là. Descendons dans un endroit public veux-tu ? _

_Il en ressortit sa carte, après s'être camouflés dans un recoin d'un couloir et s'être assuré que personne n'approchait._

_- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises. En disant cette phrase une image apparut sur la carte montrant l'école._

_- Je crois que si nous passons pas là et nous rendions à la Grande Salle, nous ne devrions pas avoir d'ennuis. Assura Sirius. _

_Lily répondit par l'affirmatif. _

_Lorsqu'ils descendirent tout le monde les attendait pour le souper, ils furent donc obligés de donner des explications de ce retard. _

FIN DU FLASH BLACK !

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie pas une jeune fille dont les traits lui semblèrent familiers.

- Désolé de vous déranger monsieur…

- Black, répondit celui-ci.

- Oui, c'est ça. J'aurais une question à vous poser.

- D'accord allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Bon, commençons. Si je ne me trompe pas vous étiez amis avec James Potter dans le temps de vos études, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle très directement.

Sirius se releva sous le choc qu'il eut en entendant cela, surtout avec les récents évènements. « Comment peut-elle savoir tout cela, cette gamine de onze ans ? » Pensa-t-il.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- Je me nomme Léa, Léa Cassiopée Jedusor, prenant soin de bien souligner le nom de sa maternelle.

Sirius vacilla en entendant le nom de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il se secoua la tête et revint à la réalité.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es la fille d'Émeraude ?

- Je crois que nous devons parler, tous les deux. Lui suggéra-t-elle en l'obligeant à s'asseoir près d'elle.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯--------------------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

C'est tout ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ! »! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous a plu, mais bon. C'est que j'ai un sérieux problème! Cours d'imagination … donc si vous avez des idées (comme la blague que Harry pourait jouer aux serpentards )…

REVIEWS PLZ ! CA MAIDE À CONTINUER DONC…

Merci beaucoup à : punkierocket77 , Dalianna , Marsoinne, Perruche Cevenole, creme de moshi et Limanee pour avoir suivi mon histoire.

Merci quand même aux autres lecteurs sa fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on lit ma fiction.

Aurevoir !


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 10 :

- Papa, je te présente mes amis. Lui annonça Harry. Voici : Les jumeaux Weasley : Fred et Georges et leur petit frère Ron , Seamus Finnigan , Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat.

- Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer leur dit le père de leur ami. Mais dis-moi, Neville, es-tu le fils d'Alice et de Frank ?

- Heu… oui

- Comment se portent-ils ? Demanda James ne sachant point qu'ils avaient énormément soufferts et qu'ils reposaient à Ste-Mangouste probablement pour le reste de leurs jours.

- Heu… bien à vrai dire, je ne les vois pas vraiment.

- Comment ça? Ce sont tes parents pourtant.

Heureusement pour le pauvre, Mme Pomfresh arriva près du lit coupant cours à leur discussion.

- Hum hum , fit celle-ci.

- Oui, Pom Pom ? Demanda James comme dans le bon vieux temps.

- Je vois que vous n'avez guère perdu vos aptitudes.

- Hé, non ! Répondit celui-ci en lui faisant un sourire charmeur ce qui fit rire son fils.

- Oust ! partez d'ici il a besoin de sommeil, fit l'infirmière.

- Que vous voulez vous les jeunes elle veut me garder pour elle tout seul, fit James en riant suivit de son fils et ses amis.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai revenir ? Demanda Harry.

- Dans 2 heures.

- Merci mme et à plus tard papa.

- Bye

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯---------------------

Une fois rendus dans le corridor, Fred dit à Harry.

- Hey Harry on a oublié de lui demander pour le tour.

- Pas grave, on lui demandera tantôt.

- D'accord.

- Mais Harry, peut-être que ton parrain pourrait nous aider lui ?

- Ouais, bonne idée Ron.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole et se mirent à chercher Sirius Black. Ils ne furent pas long à se rende compte qu'il était sur le bord du lac.

Lorsqu'ils le virent il était assis carré et semblait être soucieux.

- Salut Patmol ! Dit Harry en allant s'asseoir près de son parrain en présentant ses amis comme il venait de le faire auparavant avec son père.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas pire.

Harry ne posa pas de questions de peur d'en demander trop.

-------------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt….

- Avez-vous vu James Potter ces derniers temps ? Demanda Léa, brusquement.

- James ? Comment voulez-vous que je l'ai vu, il est mort ! Se fâcha-t-il après la demoiselle. En tant que commandant des aurors, il se devait d'être un excellent menteur. Personne ne devait être au courant que James est revenu mais apparemment elle elle était déjà au courant.

- Houlà, calmez-vous ! Répliqua-t-elle. Dans ce cas, j'aurais peut-être besoin de votre aide.

Sirius la regarda incrédule en gardant son air fermé que lui seul en connaissait le secret. Mais il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

- Vous êtes la fille d'Émeraude, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous lui ressembler énormément physiquement mais psychologiquement… elle n'était pas aussi directe que vous l'êtes.

- C'est un trait de mon père.

- Et qui est votre père ?

- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Jedusor… mmm ! Jamais entendu parler, ça doit être un moldu, j'imagine.

- Euh… non, et si vous ne changer pas de sujet je lui dirai que vous voulez tout savoir à son propos ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Du calme, rassieds-toi petite lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien , il embarqua sur un chemin moins dangereux.

- Ta mère, je suis sorti avec elle pendant cinq années, mais après ça elle a rompu parce qu'elle s'en était trouvé un autre, probablement ton père. Lui dit-il.

- Vous… Vous êtes sortis avec ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui à Poudlard ainsi que 2 ans après.

- Ok. Mais retournons au sujet dont je voulais vous questionner avant tout.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi la mère d'Harry Potter était là aujourd'hui, ainsi que vous.

Sirius la fixait du regard, la trouvant très étrange cette enfant mais il se trouva une bonne excuse juste à temps.

- Et bien, en tant qu'aurors, moi et Lily Evans avons reçu une mission dont ton directeur va bientôt vous faire part.

- D'accord. J'ai été heureuse de discuter avec vous monsieur Black mais il faut que j'y aille j'ai cours de potions.

- Aurevoir.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient quittés, Sirius fut rejoint par Harry et sa bande.

- Sir on a besoin de ton aide maraudesque. Fit Harry en faisant un sourire en coin.

Sirius aussi souria.

- Je sens que tu vas faire une blague à un de ces jeunes serpentins. Ce qui serait vraiment amusant c'est que vous continuiez ce que nous les maraudeurs avons commencé dans cette école. Je crois que Malefoy pourrait faire une bonne cible. Fit l'ancien maraudeur en souriant malicieusement.

- Avez-vous une idée ? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, quelques unes, mais je crois que vous les avez déjà testés. Comme, changé les sexes, en voyant les hochements de tête affirmatifs des jumeaux il continua à donner des idées. Mais James aussi pourrait avoir une bonne idée, allons le voir.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole et allèrent voir Jamesie.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Sirius alla d'abord s'assurer qu'il était réveillé et en voyant que si, il fit entrer les élèves près du lit.

James en voyant Neville, se rappela soudainement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voyait pas ses parents.

- Bonjour vous tous, fit-il.

- Bonjour, monsieur firent les étudiants simultanément.

- Neville, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne vois pas tes parents, demanda-t-il curieux.

- James, ils sont à Ste-Mangouste, fit Sirius.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?

- Ils ont reçus une tonne de Doloris , fit Neville en baissant la tête.

- Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolé !

- C'est correct. Mais de toute façon, je crois que nous sommes ici avant tout pour vous demander votre aide. Fit Neville en retrouvant vite le sourire.

- Mon aide ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Et bien , ils veulent faire un petit tour aux joyeux Serpentards et peut-être visé Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Oh non , ne me dites pas que cette face de crapaud à eu un fils avec ta cousine, Sirius.

- Et oui ! Répondit celui-ci en pouffant de rire.

- Quelle horreur ! Yeurk .

Ils furent suivit par les enfants.

- Pour le plan , c'est quoi votre idée ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- Nous comptions sur toi , papa.

- Ah bon, et j'ai justement une idée, de génie.

----------------------¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

FIN ! DÉSOLÉ POUR CE CHAPITRE MINABLE. Je n'ai plus une seule idée et c'est de plus en plus mauvais mais bon … je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic sa s'apelera le Héro avec en vedette Sirius Black .

Vraiment désolé, mais si vous avez une idée quelconque envoyez moi la dans une review je vais me faire un plaisir d'essayer de composer avec sa ou dites moi simplement ce que vous voulez lire et vous l'aurez ! Peut-être que moi-même je vais réussir à me trouver des idées mais sa va être long.

Merci à tous mes reviewers !


End file.
